Un Nuevo Amor
by Esme Natsumi Raimon Vulturi
Summary: Esme Anne es una chica de 18 años que estudia en la Universidad de Seattle y tiene como novio a Carlisle Cullen que pasara cuando a la Universidad llegué un chico nuevo y llame toda la atención de Esme? -*Mal summary*-
1. Prefacio

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía y pues todavía no termino una historia y ya empecé con otra pero bueno aquí vamos…

**Prefacio**

Mi nombre es Esme Anne Platt y estudio en la Universidad de Seattle y soy feliz tengo un novio que me adora más de lo que yo pudiera pedir…

Su nombre Carlisle Cullen a pesar de que mis padres no lo aceptan el sigue a mi lado y lo que ambos sentimos el uno por el otro es muy fuerte.

Aunque ahora hay un chico nuevo que acaba de llegar a la universidad y ha llamado demasiado mi atención y hace que dude de lo que siento por Carlisle


	2. Un día normal

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía y pues todavía no termino una historia y ya empecé con otra, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews ya que son importantísimos y gracias a ellos decido si continuo con esta historia pero bueno aquí vamos…

**UN DIA NORMAL**

ESME POV

Mi nombre es Esme Anne Platt tengo 18 años y actualmente estudio en la Universidad de Seattle.

A simple vista soy feliz pues tengo un novio maravilloso que me ama, su nombre _Carlisle_ _Cullen_ ambos asistimos a la misma Universidad.

Lo que me haría completamente feliz sería que mis padres aceptarán mi relación con Carlisle. Y al contrario de mis padres los padres de Carlisle me aceptan al 100% inclusive me tratan como si fuese su hija y no la novia de su hijo.

Desearía que mis padres fueran en cierta forma como los de Carlisle, no es que mis padres no me traten bien ni nada de eso es solo que los padres de mi novio le demuestran más el cariño que sienten por él.

Hoy pase el día entero con Carlisle, fue un domingo muy especial como cada día que paso a lado de ese ser tan maravilloso que me hace sentir única y especial.

Aparte de que el día fue normal, único y especial; fue un domingo muy tranquilo. Carlisle y yo dimos un pequeño paseo por el parque, después me llevo al cine, me compro un helado y platicamos de un sin fin de cosas.

Siempre que pasábamos tiempo juntos y que disfrutábamos de el prácticamente se nos iba volando cuando menos lo esperábamos ya era de noche y tenía que llevarme a mi casa.

-Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso, ¿no lo crees amor?-me pregunto Carlisle dándome un beso en la frente.

-Claro que si amor, es más cada momento que pasamos juntos es maravilloso-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Tienes razón amor, y siempre el tiempo esta en nuestra contra-dijo mirando su reloj lo cual provoco que empezara a reír.

-jaja así es amor eres muy gracioso- dije aún riéndome más ya que hizo una mueca que provoco que mi risa se incrementara

-Bueno al menos te hago reír y eso es bueno-dijo riéndose después de mí

-Porque lo dices Carlisle???

-Porque me encanta ver tu encantadora sonrisa-dijo dándome un ligero beso en los labios

-Bueno entonces sonreiré para y por ti siempre

-Es hora que me vaya amor mío-dijo con un tono un poco triste

-Si amor es hora, pero no te pongas triste mañana nos veremos

-Si lo se, es que me cuesta mucho tener que separarme de ti aunque sea por unas horas

-Amor, solo recuerda que TE AMO más que nada en este mundo y que por nada te dejare siempre estaré contigo-dije dándole un beso apasionado pero rápido en los labios

-Lo se amore mío lo se, pero es tan difícil estar sin ti unas horas-dijo Carlisle dándome otro beso

-Pero bueno creo que no puedo hacer nada contra eso

-Carlisle Cullen, TE AMO demasiado como para que te quedes para que mis padres lleguen a matarte

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya no quiero que suceda eso

-jaja si amor es lo mejor

-Entonces… hasta mañana mi querida princesa –dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba dulcemente

-Hasta mañana mi hermoso príncipe-dije pasando mis manos por detrás de su cuello y lo atraje hacía a mí para poder besarnos

El beso comenzó muy lento pero con amor, en cuanto pasaban los segundos fue subiendo de intensidad hasta convertirse en un beso apasionado pero muy dulce.

Tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire pero si no lo necesitáramos no cabe la menor duda que siguiéramos en aprisionados en ese hermoso beso. En cuanto Carlisle recupero el aliento hablo…

-Paso mañana temprano por ti amor- dijo Carlisle dándome un beso rápido para después darse la vuelta hacia su hermoso mercedes negro

-Si amor, nos vemos mañana temprano. TE AMO-le grite desde la entrada de mi casa

-Y yo TE AMO más- dijo mientras entraba al mercedes

Espere a fuera de la casa hasta que el mercedes desapareció por completo de mi vista y entre rápidamente a mi casa.

_**HOLA!!! Que tal mi primer capitulo eh? Jaja espero que todo mundo este de maravilla y pues ojala y sigan esta historia porfa dejen sus reviews son muy importantes y gracias a ellos decido si continuo con la historia o no**_


	3. Un día normal POV CARLISLE

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía y pues todavía no termino una historia y ya empecé con otra, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews ya que son importantísimos y gracias a ellos decido si continuo con esta historia pero bueno aquí vamos…

**UN DIA NORMAL**

CARLISLE POV

Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y vivo en Seattle, Estados Unidos; tengo 18 años y estudio en la Universidad de Seattle llevo una vida perfecta ya que mis padres me apoyan en todo y tengo una novia maravillosa su nombre Esme Anne Platt.

Ella me da más de lo que pudiese pedir en esta vida, aunque sus padres no acepten nuestra relación pero eso no nos impide estar juntos.

En cuanto a mis padres es una situación muy diferente ya que ellos aceptan 100% a Esme y la tratan como si fuese también su hija y no la novia de su hijo pero bueno eso me da mucho gusto ya que veo que ella también es feliz.

Mi padre es médico en el hospital local de Seattle y mi madre solo se dedica al hogar aunque su verdadera pasión es ser diseñadora de interiores, en eso se parece mucho Esme ambas tienen esa gran pasión al igual que yo que quiero ser como mi padre. La vida de mis padres en cierta parte hace que vea mi futuro con Esme.

Hoy domingo pase el día entero con mi dulce Esme, ya que sus padres trabajan y yo no quiero que este sola en su casa y así aprovechamos el día para estar juntos.

Cada vez que pasamos tiempo juntos, este siempre se nos pasa rapidísimo y pareciera que esta siempre en nuestra contra y pasa más rápido de lo habitual.

Este día que pasamos juntos fue un día maravilloso, bueno todos los días con ella son maravillosos aparte de que el día fue normal, único y especial; fue un domingo muy tranquilo.

Esme y yo dimos un pequeño paseo por el parque, después la lleve al cine, le compre un helado y platicamos de un sin fin de cosas.

Siempre que pasamos tiempo juntos y que disfrutamos de el prácticamente se nos va el día volando cuando menos lo esperamos ya es de noche y tengo que llevarla a su casa.

-Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso, ¿no lo crees amor?-le pregunto mientras le doy un beso en la frente.

-Claro que si amor, es más cada momento que pasamos juntos es maravilloso-dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Tienes razón amor, y siempre el tiempo esta en nuestra contra-dije mientras miraba mi reloj y eso provoco que ella empezara a reír.

-jaja así es amor eres muy gracioso- dijo mientras se reía aún más de mí creo una mueca hice lo cual provoco que su risa se incrementara más

-Bueno al menos te hago reír y eso es bueno-le dije mientras reía con ella

-Porque lo dices Carlisle???-dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos

-Porque me encanta ver tu encantadora sonrisa-le dije mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios

-Bueno entonces sonreiré para y por ti siempre-dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco

-Es hora que me vaya amor mío-le dije con un tono un poco triste que noto

-Si amor es hora, pero no te pongas triste mañana nos veremos-dijo mientras me volvía a sonreír

-Si lo se, es que me cuesta mucho tener que separarme de ti aunque sea por unas horas-le dije y es que era verdad no puedo vivir sin ella aunque sea por unas horas

-Amor, solo recuerda que TE AMO más que nada en este mundo y que por nada te dejare siempre estaré contigo-dijo mientras me daba un rápido pero apasionado beso en los labios

-Lo se amore mío lo se, pero es tan difícil estar sin ti unas horas-le dije mientras le daba otro beso

-Pero bueno creo que no puedo hacer nada contra eso

-Carlisle Cullen, TE AMO demasiado como para que te quedes para que mis padres lleguen a matarte-me dijo mientras le robaba un beso

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya no quiero que suceda eso-dije en tono serio

-jaja si amor es lo mejor

-Entonces… hasta mañana mi querida princesa –le dije mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba dulcemente

-Hasta mañana mi hermoso príncipe-dijo mientras iba pasando sus manos por detrás de mi cuello y me atrajo hacía a ella para poder besarnos

El beso comenzó muy lento pero con amor, en cuanto pasaban los segundos fue subiendo de intensidad hasta convertirse en un beso apasionado pero muy dulce.

Tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire pero si no lo necesitáramos no cabe la menor duda que siguiéramos en aprisionados en ese hermoso y dulce beso. En cuanto recupere el aliento hable…

-Paso mañana temprano por ti amor- le dije mientras le daba otro beso rápido para después darme la vuelta para encaminarme hacia mi hermoso mercedes negro

-Si amor, nos vemos mañana temprano. TE AMO-me grito Esme desde la entrada de su casa

-Y yo TE AMO más-le dije mientras entraba al mercedes

_**HOLA!!! Pues eh aquí el segundo capitulo Jaja espero que todo mundo este bien y pues ojala y sigan esta historia ya saben por favor dejen sus reviews son muy importantes y gracias a ellos decido si continuo con la historia o no los quiero a todos jiji **_


	4. ¿Interrogatorio?

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía y pues todavía no termino una historia y ya empecé con otra jaja pero pues cuando uno esta loco que se le puede hacer verdad, y por fa no se olviden de dejar sus reviews ya que son importantísimos y gracias a ellos decido si continuo con esta historia pero bueno aquí vamos…

**¿****INTERROGATORIO?**

POV ESME

En cuanto Carlisle se fue entre rápido a mi casa, y me fui directamente a la cocina para preparar la cena ya que mis padres no tardarían mucho en llegar; después de ello me dispuse a poner la mesa y en cuanto termine subí a mi habitación.

En cuanto entre a mi habitación me dirigí directamente al estante de libros y tome uno de los libros que me había regalo Carlisle en mi cumpleaños pasado.

Mis padres no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar después del tiempo en el que subía a mi habitación; a simple vista se veía que venían muy agotados y era normal después de un largo día de trabajo.

-Esme, hija estas en casa???-grito mi madre en cuanto entro a la casa

-Si, en un momento bajo-respondí, más bien grite

Inmediatamente después de decirle a mi madre que bajaba deje el libro en la mesa de noche, y una vez después de que lo deje me dispuse a bajar

En cuanto baje divise que ambos estaban sentados en la sala en un silencio absoluto, con la cabeza hacia atrás y con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenas noches-salude en cuanto estuve en la sala

-Buenas noches hija-respondieron los dos a la vez

-La cena ya esta lista, pasemos a comer-dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, e inmediatamente se levantaron del sillón para dirigirse a la cocina para cenar.

En cuanto entraron a la cocina ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y yo hice lo mismo.

-Que bien huele la cena, gracias hija por todo lo que haces mientras nosotros trabajamos-dijo mi madre

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer mamá, después de todo tengo que ayudar en algo-dije mientras servia un poco de espagueti en el plato de mi padre

-Pero es demasiado lo que haces Esme-dijo mi padre mientras me encaminaba hacia donde estaba mi madre para servirle

-Bueno yo creo que no discutiremos por eso o ¿si?, además ustedes son los que se la pasan trabajando y todo es por mi-dije mientras le servia a mi madre

-Esta bien, no discutiremos; mejor hay que comenzar a cenar-dijo mi padre mientras me servia de comer

-Que les parece si mejor cenamos y después hablamos-dijo mi madre mientras se servia un poco de agua

-Esta bien-dijimos mi padre y yo a la vez

Y así fue, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que los tres terminamos de cenar. Me levante a dejar los platos en el lavatrastos y entonces mi padre hablo.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa hija, gracias-dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua

-Gracias papá-dije mientras me sonrojaba

-No se que haríamos sin ti, mi pequeña Esme-esta vez fue mi madre quien hablo

-Y yo no se que haría sin ustedes-dije mientras lavaba los trastes

-Que tal estuvo tu día???-me pregunto mi padre

-Mmm... veamos, pues fue un domingo muy tranquilo-respondí como si nada

-Y a ustedes, como les fue???. Por lo que veo tuvieron demasiado trabajo-les pregunte mientras los tres caminábamos hacia la sala

-Pues si tuvimos algo de trabajo, pero haciendo lo que nos gusta; no hay problema que tan pesado sea-dijo mi padre mientras se sentaba en la sala

-Sabes, siempre que estamos en el trabajo nos preocupa que estés sola todo el tiempo; y no dejamos de pensar en ti y en como te encontraras

-Mamá, por mi no deben de preocuparse ya puedo cuidarme sola; además no estoy sola tengo a Carlisle a mi lado-eso último sobre Carlisle lo dije sin pensarlo

**Aaaaaa hasta aquí este capitulo espero que les guste se que no es mucho pero que puedo hacer con esta cabeza mía que solo tiene a una persona en mente ****XD pero bueno creo que eso ya lo saben y sino en mi perfil dice jaja bueno los dejo y los espero en el siguiente capitulo por fa por lo que mas quieran dejen reviews.**


	5. Felicidad a Simple Vista

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía y pues todavía no termino una historia y ya empecé con otra jaja pero pues cuando uno esta loco que se le puede hacer verdad, y por fa no se olviden de dejar sus reviews ya que son importantísimos y gracias a ellos decido si continuo con esta historia pero bueno aquí vamos…

**FELICIDAD A SIMPLE VISTA**

Carlisle POV

Mientras iba camino a mi casa, recordé en la forma en la que Esme y yo nos besamos hace unos instantes; nunca nos habíamos besado de esa forma y debo de reconocerlo fue algo totalmente especial e inclusive fue un momento mágico.

Hubiera querido que ese momento no terminara jamás, pero tubo que terminarse ya que nos hizo falta aire; pero a la hora de separarnos ambos lo hicimos muy lentamente. Desearía con todas mis fuerzas que ese momento se volviera a repetir, pero si llegase a pasar no seria lo mismo.

También recordé todos los hermosos momentos de este día que pase a lado de Esme, mi Esme. No se cuanto tiempo estuve pensando en ella que no me di cuenta en que ya había llegado a mi casa, estacione el coche en el porche de la casa.

Apague el motor de mi hermoso y lindo mercedes Benz color negro, y entre rápidamente a mi casa; mis padres se encontraban en la sala platicando.

-Hola hijo, que tal tú día???-me pregunto mi padre

-Excelente papá-conteste rápidamente

-Hoy vienes más feliz que de costumbre Carlisle-me dijo mi madre y yo solo pude sonreír

-Esa felicidad se ve a simple vista-dijo mi padre

-Bueno y Carlisle, y como esta Esme??-me pregunto de nuevo mi madre

-Esta perfectamente, y cada día más hermosa-dije con un suspiro y la alegría se notaba en mi voz

-Me alegro que ambos se hayan dado la oportunidad de conocerse, creo que los dos son muy felices-esta vez fue mi padre quien hablo

-Si papá, a mí también me da gusto que Esme me de esta oportunidad de poder amarla como se lo merece; espero que esto sea para siempre

-Bueno, pasemos a cenar-dijo mi madre adentrándose en la cocina

-Vamos hijo, seguiremos con el tema después-dijo mientras me tomaba por los hombros

-Claro-dije mientras caminaba a su lado para llegar a la cocina

-Que hay hoy de cenar cariño???-le pregunto mi papá a mi mamá mientras la tomaba de la cintura y le daba un pequeño beso en el cuello

-Hoy cenaremos pollo a la naranja con un poco de arroz blanco-dijo mi madre mientras le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla a mi padre

-Eso suena delicioso mamá-dije mientras me sentaba en una silla para comer

Me moría por probar la cena que mi mamá había hecho esta noche para nosotros, en cuanto terminamos de cenar mi padre levanto los platos y yo me ofrecí para lavarlos.

Después de eso, subí rápidamente al segundo piso de la casa y fui directamente hacia la biblioteca; tome un libro de la estantería y me dirigí hacia mi habitación una vez dentro me acosté en mi cama y me dispuse a leerlo.

El tiempo paso muy rápido, cuando me dí cuenta ya eran las 10 de la noche; deje el libro en mi escritorio y me fui al baño para tomar una ducha rápida.

Mientras me encontraba bajo el agua caliente de la regadera, me sirvió demasiado el baño ya que se relajaron todos y cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo; no se cuanto tiempo paso desde que entre a darme esa "_rápida"_ ducha y salí en seguida y me puse mi pijama.

Después de salir del baño, baje las escaleras solo para darles las buenas noches a mis padres; ya que ambos seguían en la sala.

-Buenas noches, papá-mamá-dije mientras ellos se volvían para verme

-Buenas noches cariño-dijo mi mamá

-Buenas noches hijo, que descanses-esta vez mi papá fue el que hablo

Una vez que me dieron las buenas noches me subí a mi habitación, me metí a la cama no sin antes darle las buenas noches a mi querida Esme; que aunque ella no este aquí se que me escucha.

**Lo se muy corto el capitulo pero es que mi cabeza no da para más, en estos momentos ando pasando por situaciones**** difíciles una de ellas es que va a estar mi grupo favorito PXNDX en concierto y no creo poder ir TT_TT y todo por falta de dinero; y pues la otra ya es más personal pero pues trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo para actualizar. Bueno solo les pido que dejen sus reviews ya saben quejas y/o sugerencias para esta loca historia.**


	6. Promesa

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía y pues todavía no termino una historia y ya empecé con otra jaja pero pues cuando uno esta loco que se le puede hacer verdad, y por fa no se olviden de dejar sus reviews ya que son importantísimos y gracias a ellos decido si continuo con esta historia pero bueno aquí vamos…

**PROMESA**

POV ESME

-No es que no confiemos en ti Esme, pero sabes perfectamente que no nos gusta tu relación con Carlisle-dijo mi madre

-Se dan cuenta, la que va a estar con Carlisle soy yo no ustedes???-dije enojada

-Solo queremos lo mejor para ti hija, para que seas feliz-dijo mi padre mientras se acercaba un poco a mi, mientras una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla

-Si eso es lo que quieren, déjenme ser feliz con Carlisle-dije llorando completamente y subí corriendo a mi habitación

En cuanto entre a mi recamara, me tire sobre mi cama boca abajo; y me dispuse a seguir llorando hasta quedarme profundamente dormida, pero no fue así ya que mi mamá subió para ver como estaba.

-Esme, puedo pasar???-dijo mi madre detrás de la puerta de mi habitación

-Adelante-le dije mientras me incorporaba en el centro de mi cama

-Te encuentras bien hija???-dijo mientras pasaba y cerraba la puerta

-Si, es solo que no logro entenderte ni a ti ni a papá-dije aun limpiándome unas cuantas lágrimas de mi mejilla mientras ella se acercaba hacia la ventana

-Solo queremos que seas feliz-dijo mientras miraba através de la ventana

-Eso es lo que ustedes desean y quieren, pero no saben lo que yo quiero ni mucho menos lo que pienso-dije con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo siento Esme, nunca pensé en ello; tratare de hacer que tu padre cambie de parecer-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba

-Sabes mamá-dije mientras ella me volteaba a ver-hace mucho que necesitaba que me abrazaras ha ambas se nos llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y no pudimos evitar llorar de felicidad

Después de eso, me pidió que le contara como era Carlisle; y así nos la pasamos un buen rato hasta que mi madre se dio cuenta de la hora y se dispuso a salir de mi habitación.

-Te prometo que hablare con tu padre, y lo haré cambiar de opinión

-Gracias mamá- dicho esto salio de mi habitación y rápidamente me quede dormida

Pues hasta aquí este capitulo demasiado corto y no me gusto pero bueno; es que la verdad la inspiración se acaba de ir de vacaciones creo XD y pues además ando triste porque en mi historia MI VIDA JUNTO A TI no he podido llegar a los 100 reviews y por eso no he podido escribir. En verdad lo siento y pues si quieren darme ideas para esta y la otra historia se los agradeceré.


	7. Un Gran Día

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía y pues todavía no termino una historia y ya empecé con otra jaja pero pues cuando uno esta loco que se le puede hacer verdad, y por fa no se olviden de dejar sus reviews ya que son importantísimos y gracias a ellos decido si continuo con esta historia pero bueno aquí vamos…

**UN GRAN DIA**

POV CARLISLE

Hoy me desperté más temprano que de costumbre, y es que hoy pasaría por mi adorada Esme a su casa para ir juntos a la Universidad.

Volteé hacía el buró que tenía a un lado de mi cama para ver la hora en el despertador, cual mayor fue mi sorpresa en ver que eran las 6 de la mañana.

Entonces empecé a escuchar una pequeña vocecita en mi interior: **hoy si que madrugaste Carlisle, **_vaya __que __si_ **deberías de ir por Esme más seguido así te levantarías temprano; **_esa __sería __una __buena __idea_. **Aunque también podrías irte a vivir con ella a otro lugar y después… **_cállate__!!!_ (le ordene a esa vocecita) **esta bien como tú digas **_gracias_ **de nada.**

En verdad era demasiado temprano ya que las clases empezaban hasta las 8 de la mañana, así que aun tenia muchísimo tiempo de sobra para ir por mi amada Esme.

Debido a que era demasiado temprano, me dirigí hacia mi escritorio y tomé el libro que estaba leyendo la noche anterior; me recosté de nuevo en mi cama y me puse a leer. Cuando dieron las 6:45 deje de nuevo el libro en mi escritorio y fui directamente hacia el baño para darme una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar.

Deje que el agua cayera en mi cuerpo para relajar todos y cada uno de mis músculos, salí de la ducha y envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla salí del baño y me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación y comencé a cambiarme para bajar a desayunar después de mi relajante baño matutino.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras iba tarareando una canción que me recordaba mucho a mi querida Esme, en cuanto llegue a la cocina me encontré a mi madre preparando el desayuno mientras mi padre colocaba la mesa.

-Buenos días!!!-dije mientras me acercaba a mi madre y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días mi querido Carlisle-dijo mi madre mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-Buenos días hijo, descansaste???-dijo mi padre mientras se acercaba a mamá y le daba un ligero beso en los labios.

-Si, dormí excelentemente bien-dije mientras iba a ver que hacia falta para desayunar.

-Ya no hace falta nada hijo, ya terminé de poner la mesa-me dijo mi padre mientras me hacia una seña para que me sentase para comenzar a desayunar.

-Mamá que es lo que… -no me dejo terminar pues empezó a hablar antes de que pudiera preguntarle.

-El desayuno de hoy es huevo con tocino, un poco de arroz y jugo de naranja o leche si prefieres-dijo mi madre mientras me sonreía y se volteaba con el sartén para servirnos; mientras mi padre servia un poco de jugo en los vasos.

El desayuno paso en completo silencio. Después de un rato, mi madre se levanto de la mesa con sus trastes sucios y los coloco en el fregadero, luego ella hablo.

-Por cierto hijo, hoy te levantaste más temprano que de costumbre y además de muy buen humor, a que se debe ese cambio-dijo mientras regresaba de dejar sus trastes.

-Amm, pues veras mamá…-no termine de hablar porque mi padre me interrumpió.

-Como no se va a levantar de buen humor y temprano si tiene a Esme en la cabeza todo el tiempo, sospecho que hasta ha de soñar con ella-dijo mientras esta vez era él el que levantaba sus trastes.

Sentí como rápidamente como mi sangre subía hasta mi cabeza y se centraba en mis mejillas, provocando un leve sonrojo en mi rostro mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Amm, bueno en parte es eso-dije aún con la cabeza agachada y no pude evitar sonreír un poco-Es que hoy quede de pasar por Esme para ir juntos a la universidad-dije mientras levantaba mi rostro para ver a mis padres.

-Oh Carlisle, supongo que hoy va a ser un gran día para ti cariño-dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Eso creo mamá, aunque todo puede pasar-dije mientras me acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la mejilla en eso mi padre se empezó a reír.

-Que es tan gracioso padre.-dije mientras lo volteaba a ver al mismo tiempo que mamá, ella tampoco entendía el porque de su risa

-Pues creo que te vas yendo Carlisle, se te hace tarde-dijo mientras señalaba el reloj de la cocina.

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de ello, cuando menos me lo esperaba ya eran las 7:30 Esme debería ya de estar esperándome. Levanté rápidamente mis trastes y los puse en el fregadero y salí corriendo de la cocina hacia a mi habitación.

Entre a mi habitación y tome rápidamente mis cosas, baje igual de rápido y me despedí velozmente ya era tardísimo.

-Mamá, papá me voy los veo en la noche-dije mientras salía de la casa.

-Que te vaya bien querido-dijo mi madre **más bien grito **me dijo mi conciencia _cállate _**esta bien. **

-Suerte hijo-esta vez escuche la voz de mi padre.

**Hola de nuevo!!!!! XD tal vez este capitulo no sea el más largo o el mejor pero es que he tenido ciertas complicaciones y problemas por todos lados, y no tenía ideas pido disculpas por la tardanza. Se imaginan a Carlisle sonrojarse ah *suspiro* sería demasiado lindo.**

**Antes de irme quiero agradecerles a: Kahi-chan, ALICE CULLEN –LUISA-, June Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Serenatenoh, Fran Ktrin Black.**

**Bueno creo que me voy yendo al igual que Carlisle jiji XD, ya saben dudas sugerencias, comentarios, se vale de todo pero por fa dejen REVIEWS los quiero y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	8. Un Gran Día POV ESME

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía y pues todavía no termino una historia y ya empecé con otra jaja pero pues cuando uno esta loco que se le puede hacer verdad, y por fa no se olviden de dejar sus reviews ya que son importantísimos y gracias a ellos decido si continuo con esta historia pero bueno aquí vamos…

**UN GRAN DIA**

POV ESME

Amanecí con la luz del sol en mi cara, ya que hoy por una extraña razón la luz se filtraba por la ventana de mi habitación: la luz del sol era muy tenue y por ello pensé que debería de ser muy temprano.

Me gire hacia el otro lado de mi cama en donde se encontraba mi mesa de noche, en ella estaba el libro de la noche anterior, una pequeña lámpara y un despertador en el cual me fije para ver la hora: cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que eran las 7:00 de la mañana, Carlisle no tardaba en llegar por mi.

Mis padres habían salido desde muy temprano a sus respectivos trabajos, así que estaba sola. Me senté en mi cama y me estire un poco antes de levantarme.

Cuando me levante de mi cama me dispuse a tenderla y acomodar algunas otras cosas que estuvieran fuera de lugar en mi habitación. Luego de terminar de acomodar mi recamara tome algo de ropa del closet y después entre al baño para darme una ducha.

El agua que caía de la regadera estaba un poco caliente y estaba haciendo que me diera un poco de sueño, entonces mejor le cerré un poco al agua caliente y me empecé a bañar con agua un poco fría para poder despertar.

Salí de la regadera y me enrede en una toalla, me dirigí rápidamente hacia a mi habitación para comenzar a cambiarme Carlisle no tardaba en llegar. Después de cambiarme salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras hasta la cocina.

En cuanto entre a la cocina, me dirigí hacia el refrigerador en donde había una nota de mi mamá:

_Querida Esme:_

_Te dejo el desayuno en el refrigerador, pero si quieres puedes prepararte otra cosa. En el tercer cajón de la alacena hay dinero para que te lleves a la escuela y lo gastes en la cafetería o si lo deseas puedes hacerte un sándwich._

_Dejando a un lado lo de la escuela y el desayuno; te prometo que hoy hablare con tu padre sobre la promesa que te hice anoche._

_Con amor tu madre._

_P.D. Saluda a Carlisle de mi parte y dile que lamento mucho el no haberlo tratado desde antes y que espero y podamos llevarnos bien de ahora en adelante._

Una vez termine de leer la carta abrí el refrigerador para encontrarme con el desayuno que me había dejado mi mamá.

Saque el desayuno y prácticamente lo devoré, ya que Carlisle no tardaba en llegar para irnos juntos al campus de la Universidad.

Termine de desayunar y subí a mi habitación para terminar de arreglarme, ordene los útiles que utilizaría hoy; acomode un poco mi recamara y mientras colocaba unas cosas en el tocador escuche el auto de Carlisle.

No tardo mucho en estacionar el auto fuera del porche de la casa y en cuanto lo hizo toco el claxon; inmediatamente me asome por la ventana de mi habitación, baje rápidamente para abrir la puerta y en cuanto lo hice ahí estaba él con esa sonrisa tan irresistible e inconfundible que tanto me gusta.

-Hola!!!-le dije mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos muy entusiasta y lo bese

-Hola princesa mía, como amaneciste?-me pregunto una vez nos separamos

-Bien, aunque más temprano que de costumbre-le conteste y de mis labios salio una pequeña sonrisa

Después de eso, se hizo un pequeño silencio en el cual solo se oía el cantar de las pequeñas aves que iban de un lado a otro; que él rompió

-Que extraño, sabes a mi me paso exactamente lo mismo; lista para irnos???

-Claro, solo subo por mi mochila-dije mientras entraba a la casa rápidamente

-Te espero en el auto amor-grito Carlisle desde afuera de la casa, y a mí se me escapo una pequeña risa

No tarde mucho en salir de la casa, en cuanto lo hice fui directamente al auto de Carlisle; él se bajo y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Su carruaje mi hermosa princesa –dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me ayudaba a entrar al auto

-Gracias, mi noble y apuesto caballero-dije mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa

-Mi querida y hermosa princesa, deja que este caballero pueda besarla?-dijo mientras tomaba mis manos

-Claro, si el apuesto caballero promete que se quedara conmigo para siempre-dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-Entonces este caballero jura que estará con esta hermosa princesa para siempre-dijo mientras me besaba

El beso fue subiendo cada vez de intensidad, tanto que cuando me di cuenta yo estaba recostada dentro del auto; entonces Carlisle se separo de mi por falta de aire

-Creo que deberíamos irnos hacia la universidad, ya es tarde-dije mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios

-Si tienes razón-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del lado del copiloto y pasaba por delante del auto

Llegando a la universidad todos se nos quedaron viendo, Carlisle se bajo del auto y me abrió rápidamente la puerta mientras me daba su mano para ayudarme a bajar.

-Gracias-dije y no pude evitar sonrojarme

-De nada, es un placer para mí-dijo mientras me besaba

**Hola a todos!!! Siento la demora pero la Sra. inspiración se había ido de vacaciones XD espero que todos estén bien y me perdonen por tardarme 1000 años.** **Ya saben ideas, sugerencias, reclamaciones lo que sea háganmelo saber; dejen su review aunque solo digan hola. Saludos y besos, los quiero.**


	9. Sorpresas

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía y pues todavía no termino una historia y ya empecé con otra jaja pero pues cuando uno esta loco que se le puede hacer verdad, y por fa no se olviden de dejar sus reviews ya que son importantísimos y gracias a ellos decido si continuo con esta historia pero bueno aquí vamos…

**SORPRESAS**

Subí rápidamente a mi hermoso mercedes, me puse el cinturón y encendí el auto; y comencé a tomar velocidad para llegar a la casa de mi hermosa y amada Esme.

No tarde mucho tiempo en llegar debido a la velocidad en la que iba, sabía que no habría nadie en su casa más que ella; por ello en cuanto llegue a la entrada estacione el auto y en cuanto lo hice toque el claxon.

Esme se asomo inmediatamente por la ventana de su habitación, me baje rápidamente del auto y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal de la casa; iba a tocar la puerta en cuanto vi que Esme abría la puerta.

-Hola!!!-dijo mientras se me lanzaba a mis brazos muy entusiasta y me beso

-Hola princesa mía, como amaneciste?-le pregunte una vez que nos separamos

-Bien, aunque más temprano que de costumbre-me contestó y de sus labios salio una pequeña sonrisa, en eso comencé a escuchar a mi conciencia de nuevo

**Me pregunto a quien se parecerá, **podrías callarte ya **bueno yo solo decía **pues no andes diciendo no se porque te hago caso; **uy ya cásate!!!, **bueno ahora que lo mencionas **¿no que no deberías de hacerme caso? **bueno ya cállate **esta bien**

-Que extraño, sabes a mi me paso exactamente lo mismo; lista para irnos???

-Claro, solo subo por mi mochila-dijo mientras entraba a su casa rápidamente

-Te espero en el auto amor-grite mientras me encaminaba hacia el auto, escuche como Esme se reía bajito y eso me hizo sonreír

No tardo mucho en salir de la casa, en cuanto lo hizo vino directamente al auto; me baje rápidamente y le abrí la puerta del copiloto.

-Su carruaje mi hermosa princesa –dije mientras tomaba su mano y le ayudaba a entrar al auto

-Gracias, mi noble y apuesto caballero-dijo mientras me dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa y me dieron unas enormes ganas de besarla pero me contuve un poco

-Mi querida y hermosa princesa, deja que este caballero pueda besarla?-dije mientras tomaba sus manos

-Claro, si el apuesto caballero promete que se quedara conmigo para siempre-dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos

-Entonces este caballero jura que estará con esta hermosa princesa para siempre-dije mientras la besaba

El beso fue subiendo cada vez de intensidad, tanto que cuando no me di cuenta que ella estaba recostada dentro del auto; entonces me separe de ella por falta de aire

-Creo que deberíamos irnos hacia la universidad, ya es tarde-dijo mientras me daba un ligero beso en los labios

-Si tienes razón-dije mientras cerraba la puerta del lado del copiloto y pasaba por delante del auto

Llegando a la universidad todos se nos quedaron viendo, me baje del auto y le abrí rápidamente la puerta mientras le daba mi mano para ayudarle a bajar.

-Gracias-me dijo y se sonrojo, y se me escapó una ligera sonrisa

-De nada, es un placer para mí-dije mientras la besaba

Mientras caminábamos hacia el edificio principal de la Universidad Esme me iba contando sobre la platica que tubo con su mamá ayer, y sobre la nota que le había dejado esta mañana.

-En verdad tú madre me manda saludos y quiere que nos llevemos bien???-dije aun sorprendido por lo que me había dicho

-Sí-dijo mientras se sonrojaba-a mí también me sorprende todo esto y en verdad espero que hable con papá

-Bueno, al menos ya tengo la aprobación por parte de tú madre, ya ay un avance-dije mientras la besaba

-Tienes razón-me dijo mientras se reía

-Que es lo gracioso??-dije mientras la miraba

-Nada, nada-verla sonreír me hacía sentir que yo no la merecía

-Esta bien señorita Esme Anne Platt no quiero arruinar su chiste privado, por que me encanta verla sonreír

En cuanto le dije eso se empezó a reír a un más, y yo seguía sin entender el porque de su risa; le iba a preguntar pero en eso llego Maritza la chica encargada del grupo en Gramática.

-Hola chicos, espero no interrumpirlos. Pero esto es un tanto importante-dijo la chica y Esme me abrazo

-Dinos que pasa Maritza???-dijo Esme con ese tono dulce de voz que tiene

-Es que hoy llega un chico nuevo-dijo Maritza tan rápido que apenas si logre entenderla

-No quiero ser grosero pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros???-dije lo más amable posible

-Ah pues que lo van a meter en absolutamente todas las clases que tienen ustedes-dijo y en eso tocaron el timbre para entrar a clases

-Bueno ahorita los veo en la clase, y a ver que pasa con el chico nuevo-dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia el aula de Gramática

-Supongo que esto no nos afectará o si amor??-le pregunte a Esme mientras ella me miraba a los ojos con una hermosa sonrisa

-Claro que no amor!!!, anda vamos o vamos a llegar tarde-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y juntos nos encaminábamos hacia el aula.

**Hola de nuevo!!!!! XD he tenido ciertas complicaciones y problemas por todos lados, ahora ando triste T_T además de que no tenía ideas.**

**Espero sus reviews de todo tipo, que todos esten bien y disfruten el viernes de NEW MOON n_n los quiero.**

**Besos.**

**Bye**


	10. Conociendo Al Chico Nuevo Part1 POV ESME

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía y pues todavía no termino una historia y ya empecé con otra jaja pero pues cuando uno esta loco que se le puede hacer verdad, y por fa no se olviden de dejar sus reviews ya que son importantísimos y gracias a ellos decido si continuo con esta historia pero bueno aquí vamos…**

Mientras caminábamos hacia el edificio principal de la Universidad le iba contando a Carlisle sobre la plática que había tenido con mi mamá ayer, y sobre la nota que me había dejado esta mañana.

-En verdad tú madre me manda saludos y quiere que nos llevemos bien???-dijo Carlisle sorprendido

-Sí -le dije mientras me sonrojaba-a mí también me sorprende todo esto y en verdad espero que hable con papá

-Bueno, al menos ya tengo la aprobación por parte de tú madre, ya hay un avance-dijo mientras me besaba

-Tienes razón-le dije y me comencé a reír por la forma en como había dicho las cosas

-Que es lo gracioso??-dijo mientras me miraba

-Nada, nada-le dije mientras me seguía riendo y él se quedo pensativo

-Esta bien señorita Esme Anne Platt no quiero arruinar su chiste privado, por que me encanta verla sonreír

No se porque razón pero en cuanto me dijo eso, me comencé a reír aún más y él seguía sin entender el motivo de mi risa; Carlisle me iba a preguntar algo en cuanto se apareció Maritza la chica encargada del grupo en la clase de gramática.

-Hola chicos, espero no interrumpirlos. Pero esto es un tanto importante-dijo la chica y en un acto de reflejo abrasé a Carlisle.

-Dinos que pasa Maritza???-le dije lo más amable posible

-Es que hoy llega un chico nuevo-dijo Maritza tan rápido que creo que a Carlisle le costo trabajo entenderla

-No quiero ser grosero pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros???-dijo Carlisle sin dejar de mirarme

-Ah pues que lo van a meter en absolutamente todas las clases que tienen ustedes-dijo y en eso tocaron el timbre para entrar a clases

-Bueno ahorita los veo en la clase, y a ver que pasa con el chico nuevo-dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia el aula de Gramática

-Supongo que esto no nos afectará o si amor??-me pregunto Carlisle mientras yo lo miraba a los ojos y le sonreía

-Claro que no amor!!!, anda vamos o vamos a llegar tarde-le dije mientras tomaba su mano y caminábamos juntos hacia el aula

Mientras caminábamos iba pensando en lo que dijo Maritza, un nuevo chico; quién lo diría a estas alturas del año escolar entraría un nuevo estudiante. Habría que ver que pasa con todo este alboroto que se hará hoy, estábamos a punto de entrar a la clase cuando Carlisle se detuvo.

-Pasa algo amor???-le pregunte pues se veía preocupado, pero él no me respondió

-Carlisle, que pasa; me estas empezando a preocupar-le dije y hasta el tono de mi voz sonó completamente extraña para mi

-Amor se me olvido el libro de gramática en mi casa, voy por el regreso rápido entra tú a clase; en cuanto vuelva me cuentas que paso-me dijo mientras se alejaba de mi lado corriendo

-Conduce con cuidado amor. Cuídate, te amo-le grite mientras veía como corría

-Si amor lo haré, no te preocupes. Yo te amo más-dijo mientras yo entraba a clase.

Entre a clase y casi no había nadie más que Evenson, Charles Evenson el que algunas vez fuera mi todo en este mundo… pero ahora me parecía el hombre más repulsivo que pudiera haber conocido

-Ah señorita Platt, a que debemos el honor de que el día de hoy se encuentre sola, donde dejo al guardaespaldas el Sr. Cullen-dijo Charles

-Ese es asunto que no te incumbe Evenson, ahora si me permites tengo que ir a mi lugar-dije empujándolo mientras pasaba a su lado

-Te vas arrepentir Esme!!!-dijo mientras me alejaba de él-Te juro que te vas a arrepentir-esta vez me di media vuelta para encararlo

-De que me voy a arrepentir Charles, de haberte dejado y haberte cambiado por alguien mejor???; no lo creo –le dije y me di la vuelta para seguir caminando

Basto menos de un segundo para que el muy desgraciado me alcanzara y me tomara por el brazo y me jalara a fuera del salón

-Quién te crees tú para hablarme así!!!-dijo mientras me seguía jalando hasta que me arrincono en una esquina

-Te voy a enseñar a respetarme querida-dijo en un tono que me helo los huesos-Te haré ver que soy mejor que Cullen-esta vez me acerco hacia él y me comenzó a besar. Iba a comenzar a llorar pero tenía que ser fuerte y no mostrar mi debilidad ante él, en ese momento me soltó.

-Me das asco Charles, y nunca óyelo bien nunca regresaría contigo-le dije mientras me apresuraba a alejarme de él

-Nadie me dice que no-dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo de nuevo. Deseaba tanto que Carlisle llegara pronto pero eso era imposible ya que prácticamente se acababa de ir y estaría a punto de llegar a su casa en estos momentos

-SUÉLTAME CHARLES, SUÉLTAME NO TIENES PORQUE TRATARME ASÍ, SUÉLTAME!!!!-iba a comenzar a llorar no era posible que me estuviera pasando, Carlisle donde estas

-SUÉLTALA!!! –escuche a alguien decir pero no pude identificar la voz y por lo tanto no supe de quién se trataba

Estaba aturdida por tantas cosas que pasaban por mi mente en esos momentos, en eso Charles me soltó y yo caí al suelo

-Y tú quien diablos eres???!!!- pregunto Charles

-Te encuentras bien???-aquella persona me dijo y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, dude en tomarla; tenia miedo…

-No tengas miedo, yo no te haré daño-dijo y esta vez tome su mano, sus palabras eran muy sinceras

-Gracias-le dije mientras me ponía de pie

-Te hice una pregunta -dijo Charles enojado- Quién eres???!!!

**Aaaa Hola a todos ñ_ñ, espero que estén bien****… y pues ya saben comenten que les pareció este capitulo**

**Y ahora me voy XD hay que arreglar unas cosillas por aquí los veo en el próximo capitulo mientras a ver si adivinan quien es el personaje misterioso n_n**

**Besos, Abrazos y Saludos a todos **


	11. Despistado yo?

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía y pues todavía no termino una historia y ya empecé con otra jaja pero pues cuando uno esta loco que se le puede hacer verdad, y por fa no se olviden de dejar sus reviews ya que son importantísimos y gracias a ellos decido si continuo con esta historia pero bueno aquí vamos…**

Iba con Esme camino al aula de gramática, cuando de pronto me percate de que se me había olvidado el libro precisamente de esa materia; lo había dejado en mi casa. Me detuve antes de entrar al aula.

-Pasa algo amor???-me pregunto y no se porque pero no pude responderle -Carlisle, que pasa; me estas empezando a preocupar-me dijo y el tono de su voz sonó completamente extraña

-Amor se me olvido el libro de gramática en mi casa, voy por el regreso rápido entra tú a clase; en cuanto vuelva me cuentas que paso-le dije mientras me alejaba de su lado corriendo

-Conduce con cuidado amor. Cuídate, te amo-me grito mientras yo seguí corriendo

-Si amor lo haré, no te preocupes. Yo te amo más-le dije mientras corría más rápido

Despistado, eso es lo que era… esperen despistado yo??? Si a mí no me ocurren o más bien me ocurrían estas cosas, pero sin duda alguna esto era una simple seña de cómo me tenía mi dulce Esme que hacia que me olvidase de todo y no es que la culpe de lo que me pasa pero la AMO más que nada

Subí rápidamente a mi auto y acelere lo más que pude, tenía que regresar rápidamente no me gusta dejar sola a Esme con ese loco de Charles rondando por ahí; llegue a mi casa en un tiempo récord.

Baje del auto sin apagar el motor entre a mi casa y subí rápidamente las escaleras, subí tan rápido que en el último escalón tropecéy estuve a punto de caerme. Llegué a mi habitación y comencé a buscar el libro era increíble que se me haya olvidado y sobre todo que ni siquiera sepa donde esta.

Estaba tratando de recordar donde lo había puesto cuando escuche a mi padre gritar desde el piso de abajo

-Quién anda ahí?-dijo un poco alarmado

-Soy yo papá, solo vengo por un libro- le grite para que pudiese escucharme en ese momento encontré el libro

-Es Carlisle querida no hay porque alarmarse-dijo mi padre mientras yo bajaba las escaleras

-Carlisle, hijo nos diste un gran susto-dijo mi madre desde alguna parte de la casa

-Lo siento, pero es que saben que odio dejar a Esme sola ya que Charles anda detrás de ella aunque este yo-dije con la voz temblorosa

-Además mi clase esta por empezar, más bien ya empezó; los veo al rato-mi mamá tenía la puerta abierta para que yo saliera más rápido

-Suerte y mucho cuidado hijo-me dijo encuanto pase a su lado

-Si mamá, no te preocupes-le dije mientras corría hacia el auto, ahí se encontraba mi padre con la puerta abierta

-Gracias papá- le dije mientras me ponía el cinturón y el cerro la puerta

-De nada hijo y ten cuidado al manejar-dijo mi padre pero apenas si alcance a oírlo porque sentí un golpe en el pecho

-Carlisle??? Hijo estas bien???-me dijo mi padre

-Esme… -fue lo único que pude decir

-Que pasa Carlisle-dijo mi padre preocupado-hijo que pasa

-Algo le paso a Esme (a penas si logre decirle) tengo que irme-acelere lo más que pude y me aleje de mi casa

_Lo lamento Esme, lamento tanto haberte dejado sola… _Si ese maldito le hizo algo a mi princesa se va a arrepentir de ello o me dejo de llamar Carlisle Cullen

El camino hacia la universidad se me hizo demasiado largo, pensé que no llegaría nunca y se supone que iba a velocidad máxima pero para mi era demasiado lenta…

Llegue a la universidad y rápidamente, apague el motor baje rápido y cerré la puerta del auto un portazo; todo estaba en calma. Ojala y ese presentimiento haya sido solo eso un presentimiento

**Hola!!! El capitulo es demasiado corto pero eso tiene recompensa, en la tarde subiré el que sigue n_n seguiría escribiendo pero ya te****ngo sueñito ahorita son las 12:55 de la mañana **

**Los veo en la tardecita que suba el próximo pero no sean malos déjenme un review aunque solo digan hola … bueno pues buenas noches a todos besos los quiero**


	12. Conociendo Al Chico Nuevo Part2 POV ESME

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía y pues todavía no termino una historia y ya empecé con otra jaja pero pues cuando uno esta loco que se le puede hacer verdad, y por fa no se olviden de dejar sus reviews ya que son importantísimos y gracias a ellos decido si continuo con esta historia pero bueno aquí vamos…**

-Te hice una pregunta -dijo Charles enojado- Quién eres???!!!

Charles siempre me ha dado miedo después de aquel suceso, el cual marcaría mi vida para siempre; pero ahora que lo veía enojado completamente enojado me daba muchísimo terror. No se porque pero mi cuerpo reacciono de forma instantánea y me coloque detrás del chico que había llegado a salvarme, me sentía protegida a pesar de no conocerlo.

No tengas miedo, no te pasara nada mientras yo este aquí-me dijo el chico misterioso en un susurro que apenas si logre escucharlo y yo solo asentí con un movimiento de cabeza

-Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Masen-dijo el chico misterioso el cual había llegado a salvarme

-Ah tú eres el chico nuevo eh?!, bueno mi nombre es Charles Evenson y me da gusto conocerte-dijo el muy descarado de Charles

-Pues a mi no me da gusto conocerte, y mucho menos por lo que le estabas haciendo a la señorita-dijo Edward

-Bueno yo ya me iba-*esta vez te salvaste mi querida Esme* dijo en un susurro que me hizo estremecer *cuídate preciosa*-dijo mientras se alejaba de nuestro lado

-Ah y Edward escoge mejor a tus amistades, sabrás lo que te conviene estando aquí

-Créeme que se muy bien lo que me conviene-dijo Edward mientras me volteaba a ver y me dedicaba una sonrisa de lo más linda

Charles se fue enojado y en cuanto lo perdimos de vista Edward volvió a dirigirme la palabra

-Te encuentras bien???-me pregunto de nuevo

-Si estoy bien Edward, no se que hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado-dije mientras miraba fijamente hacia el suelo

-No me agradezcas nada, ese tipo de personas me… -se detuvo a pensar un momento para buscar la palabra adecuada-enferman no se como pueden existir en este mundo

-Ahh-fue lo único que pude decir, después de eso se hizo un pequeño silencio el cual el rompió

-Por cierto cual es tú nombre??-

-Mi nombre es Esme, Esme Platt-dije sonriéndole tímidamente

-Mucho gusto Esme-dijo mientras me sonreía- si no es mucho pedir ¿podríamos ser amigos?-dijo mientras pasaba su mano derecha sobre su cabello despeinado-pues es mi primer día aquí y no conozco a nadie y tú eres una chica muy encantadora

-Claro Edward me parece una gran idea además tú también eres un chico muy lindo y guapo-dije mientras me sonrojaba un poco-

-Además tenemos todas las clases juntos-le dije a Edward mientras caminábamos-así que me agrada la idea de ser amigos

-Genial!!!, así ya no me perderé para ir a clases-comenzó a reírse y me pareció un chico demasiado lindo

-Bueno vayamos a la primer clase del día de hoy, la cual es la clase de gramática-

-Claro vayamos!!!-dijo muy entusiasmado me ofreció su brazo para que camináramos juntos hasta llegar al aula de clase

Entonces comencé a fijarme que Edward se parecía a Carlisle, ambos son muy caballerosos; sin duda alguna quién fuese a llegar a ganarse el corazón de Edward debería de sentirse muy orgullosa de tener a un chico como él a su lado

-Llegamos primer clase: edificio "H", salón cinco, primer piso, clase de gramática-le dije una vez estuvimos enfrente de la puerta del aula

En ese momento me percate de que el profesor ya estaba dentro, así que me apresure a entrar yo nunca había llegado tarde a una clase; lo bueno es que venía con Edward así que el sería mi salvación o mejor dicho mi gran pretexto

-Ah señorita Platt a que se debe su retraso-me dijo el profesor yo me encogí de hombros y le hice una señal a Edward para que entrara

-Profesor, el es Edward Masen; el alumno nuevo-le dije al profesor mientras Edward se colocaba a mi lado

-Ah ya veo, así que su retraso se debe a que estaba acompañando al Señor Masen; no es así??-me dijo el profesor mientras tomaba una hoja de su escritorio

-Amm sí, prácticamente-le dije mientras agachaba la cabeza y me sonrojaba

-Bueno esta vez se la pasaré señorita Platt, ahora vaya a su lugar si es tan amable-

Me dirigí a hacia mi lugar de costumbre, hasta la parte de atrás mientras Edward se quedaba con el profesor intercambiando un par de palabras; me senté y saque la libreta correspondiente a la materia estaba por sacar mi libro y en ese momento el profesor llamo nuestra atención

-Señorita Platt, donde esta el Señor Cullen-dijo mientras todos me volteaban a ver, me encogí de hombros y le respondí

-Fue a su casa profesor, su madre lo llamo hace un rato y le dijo que necesitaba que fuera que era algo urgente-le dije mientras agachaba la cabeza

-Bueno ya hablaré con él después-me dijo y después se aclaro la garganta-Atención clase hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno en clase-todos voltearon rápidamente hacia el frente y me sentí aliviada de que dejaran de mirarme

-Hola, mi nombre es Edward Masen, espero que nos llevemos bien en lo que resta del año-dijo mientras sonreía y se escucharon los suspiros de las chicas de la clase

-Démosle un gran aplauso al señor Masen-dijo el profesor-bueno señor Masen ahora puede ir a sentarte a uno de los lugares vacíos-el profesor le indico a Edward

Edward asintió y camino hacia donde estaba mi lugar y se sentó justamente enfrente de donde yo me encontraba, me sonrío y se sentó.

-Bien clase comencemos-dijo el profesor tomando su libro-Señor Evenson comience desde donde nos quedamos la clase pasada

-Si profesor-dijo Charles-

-Amm Señor Masen haga equipo con alguno de sus compañeros- le dijo a Edward que no tenía libro

-Si profesor-dijo Edward con un tono de voz aterciopelado

Sin pensarlo dos veces Edward se acerco a mí y Charles comenzó con la lectura, en ese momento mi mente se pregunto como estaría Carlisle

**Aaaa Hola a todos se que había prometido subir pero tuve muchos percances y no pude hacerlo espero que puedan entenderme, bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo espero sus reviews para bien o para mal**

**Bueno ahora me voy hiendo porque hay una serie de cosas por hacer que uff no se imaginan los quiero y que tengan un excelente año ñ_ñ**


	13. Solo Fue Un Mal Presentimiento

**Como ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía no se olviden de dejar sus reviews ya que son importantísimos y gracias a ellos decido si continuo con esta historia.**

El camino hacia la universidad se me hizo demasiado largo, pensé que no llegaría nunca y se supone que iba a velocidad máxima pero para mi era demasiado lenta…

Llegue a la universidad y rápidamente, apague el motor baje rápido y cerré la puerta del auto un portazo; todo estaba en calma. Ojala y ese presentimiento haya sido solo eso un presentimiento

Mientras atravesaba corriendo el patio de la universidad, sonó el timbre el cual anunciaba el final de la clase; corrí más rápido para llegar al aula y así poder verificar que todo estaba bien

Casi llegaba al aula cuando me encontré con el profesor de gramática y me llamo…

-Señor Cullen, me puede explicar porque no estuvo en la primer hora de mi clase???-me dijo mientras me miraba

-Si profesor se lo explicaré-le dije mientras tomaba un poco de aire, que se supone que le iba a decir que cree se me olvido el libro para su clase y fui por él a mi casa, claro que no le iba decir eso tenía que pensar en algo

-La señorita Platt me dijo el porque de su ausencia –me dijo el profesor yo solo suspire, ahora sabía que ella se encontraba bien-

-Sin embargo-dijo el profesor sacándome de mis pensamientos- quiero escuchar su versión de su ausencia, en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea

-Bueno vera profesor mi madre me llamo por teléfono y me dijo que me necesitaba urgentemente, así que fui a mi casa a ver que era lo que pasaba-le dije mientras pensaba que no fuera a decir algo incierto de lo que haya dicho mi princesa

-Bueno al parecer todo es cierto-me dijo el profesor y yo solté un pequeño suspiro al parecer había acertado en haberle dicho lo de mi mamá

-Espero que todo este bien-me dijo sacándome nuevamente de mis pensamientos

-Si profesor todo esta bien, no es nada grave-le dije mientras el miraba la hora

-Bueno señor Cullen lo dejo, nos vemos en 10 minutos-dijo mientras se retiraba

-Si profesor, en un momento nos vemos-le dije mientras entraba al aula ya que teníamos las dos primeras horas con él

En cuanto entre suspire aliviado al ver a mi princesa sentada en su lugar de siempre, tanto me alegro verla sana y a salvo; había sido solo un mal presentimiento

Tan feliz estaba de saber que ella estaba bien que no me percate de que estaba platicando con un chico; tengo que admitirlo me dieron celos

En ese momento mi mente se formulo dos preguntas primera ¿quién era él? Y segunda ¿Qué hacia con mi dulce Esme? Esto de los celos era demasiado para mi y me quede pensando en las respuestas de esas preguntas.

De pronto me percate como alguien me abrazaba fuertemente y eso me saco totalmente de mis pensamientos y me dí cuenta de que era mi hermosa Esme quien me abrazaba

-Carlisle, amor regresaste-me dijo mientras me daba un ligero beso en los labios

-Claro que regrese amor, creías que te iba a dejar sola???-le dije y la volví a besar pero fue un beso como ningún otro

Sentí que iba cargado de felicidad por el hecho de saber que ella se encontraba bien y de celos por aquel chico con el que se encontraba hace unos momentos y que ahora nos miraba fijamente

-Guau ese beso fue…-Esme se quedo pensando

- … un beso distinto- fue lo único que pudo decir y yo solo pude sonreír

-Amor no te paso nada???- le pregunte mientras la miraba a los ojos

-Porque lo dices???-me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente

-Lo que pasa es que tuve un presentimiento-le dije mientras agachaba la mirada

-Bueno antes de contarte te quiero presentar a alguien-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me conducía hasta su lugar

-Amm Carlisle el es Edward-me dijo mientras el chico que estaba sentado se levantaba

-Edward el es Carlisle mi novio-dijo Esme mientras se sonrojaba

-Edward Masen-me dijo el chico mientras me tendía su mano para que la estrechase

-Mucho gusto Edward, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen-le dije mientras agitaba su mano en señal de aprecio

-Bueno amor, ahora si me puedes contar???-le dije mientras ella me indicaba que me sentará y yo negué con la cabeza

-Si, pero es mejor que te siente-esta vez hablo y decidí hacerle caso

-Bueno verás, cuanto te fuiste decidí entrar a clase pero solo estaba Charles me dijo que donde estabas y le respondí diciéndole que ese asunto no le incumbía y seguí caminando hacia mi lugar-yo no hice otra cosa más que ponerle atención

-Cuando pase a un lado de él, prácticamente me amenazó y me di vuelta y lo encare y le dije unas cuantas cosas-dijo mientras agachaba la mirada

-Después de terminarle de decir lo que pensaba, me di la vuelta para seguir caminando y después sentí como su brazo apretaba el mío y me jalaba fuera del salón

-Cuando estuvimos fuera del salón me arrinconó en una esquina y me comenzó a besar-Yo solo pude contener mi furia cerrando mis puños en ese momento Esme me beso dulcemente para calmarme y después prosiguió con el relato

-Entonces me soltó y yo comencé a gritar, en ese momento llegó Edward y me ayudo-dijo mientras sonreía

-Bueno pues creo que te debo una Edward, gracias por salvar a mi princesa de ese… -hice una pausa para encontrar las palabras adecuadas- … loco –le dije mientras le extendía la mano

-No tienes porque darme las gracias Carlisle, como le dije a Esme en su momento odio ese tipo de personas-dijo mientras agitaba nuestras manos

**Hola!! He aquí otro capitulo se que a lo mejor no se lo esperaban así pero que puedo hacer yo, solo deseo que me dejen sus reviews ñ_ñ **


	14. Regreso

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía y pues todavía no termino una historia y ya empecé con otra jaja pero pues cuando uno esta loco que se le puede hacer verdad, y por fa no se olviden de dejar sus reviews ya que son importantísimos y gracias a ellos decido si continuo con esta historia pero bueno aquí vamos…**

Charles leyó en toda la hora de clase y yo no puse ni la más minima de la atención, ya que solo pensaba en Carlisle … ¿en donde estaba? ¿se encontraba bien? ¿ya vendría de regreso? ¿faltaría mucho para su regreso?

Estaba tan sumergida en mente y pensando en Carlisle que apenas si escuche cuando sonó el timbre el cual anunciaba el final de la clase, no pude hacer otra cosa más que suspirar mientras cerraba el libro

Edward comenzó a platicarme cosas sobre él, pero se percato de que no le ponía la a debida atención y de pronto sentí su cálida mano sobre la mía haciendo que mi mente se despejara

-Esme, te encuentras bien? –dijo mientras inconcientemente (creo yo) entrelazaba nuestras manos

-Si estoy bien, lo siento-le dije mientras agachaba la cabeza

-Hay algo que te preocupa cierto?-me dijo mientras ponía su mano debajo de mi barbilla y me levantaba el rostro para que lo mirase

Estaba a punto de responderle pero él rápidamente formulo otra pregunta, la cual me hizo desorientarme un poco

-Amm Esme quien es esa persona que esta mirándote desde la puerta – me dijo Edward mientras yo volteaba inconcientemente hacia donde me había indicado él

No podía creer que Carlisle estuviera ahí parado observándome, mi cuerpo se movió involuntariamente y corrí hasta donde se encontraba y lo abrace como si tuviese mucho tiempo que no lo hacia

Lo abrace tan fuerte que sentí inmediatamente como mis brazos me dolían pero eso no me importo

-Carlisle, amor regresaste-le dije mientras le daba un suave y ligero beso en los labios

-Claro que regrese amor, creías que te iba a dejar sola???-me dijo y esta vez fue él el que me beso

Solo que este beso fue diferente a todos los demás, pero en ese momento nada me importo; de pronto sentí la mirada fija de Edward sobre nosotros

Sentí como comenzaba a sonrojarme, en ese momento me separe de Carlisle por falta de aire; espere a que mi voz sonara normal para poder hablar

-Guau ese beso fue…-le dije y me quede pensando mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas

- … un beso distinto- fue lo único que pude decir mire a Carlisle y se encontraba sonriendo

-Amor no te paso nada???- me pregunte mientras me miraba a los ojos

-Porque lo dices???-le dije mientras lo miraba fijamente

-Lo que pasa es que tuve un presentimiento-me dijo mientras agachaba la mirada

-Bueno antes de contarte, te quiero presentar a alguien-le dije mientras tomaba su mano y lo conducía hasta mi lugar

-Amm Carlisle el es Edward-le dije mientras Edward se levantaba de su lugar

-Edward el es Carlisle mi novio-le dije y sentí como me sonrojaba

-Edward Masen-le dijo Edward mientras le tendía la mano a Carlisle para que la estrechase

-Mucho gusto Edward, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen-le dijo él mientras agitaba su mano en señal de aprecio

-Bueno amor, ahora si me puedes contar???-me dijo mientras le indicaba que se sentará y él negó con la cabeza

-Si, pero es mejor que te sientes-le dije y esta vez me hizo caso

-Bueno verás, cuanto te fuiste decidí entrar a clase pero solo estaba Charles me dijo que donde estabas y le respondí diciéndole que ese asunto no le incumbía y seguí caminando hacia mi lugar-lo mire y estaba muy atento a mi relato así que decidí continuar

-Cuando pase a un lado de él, prácticamente me amenazó y me di vuelta y lo encare y le dije unas cuantas cosas-le dije mientras agachaba la mirada

-Después de terminarle de decir lo que pensaba, me di la vuelta para seguir caminando y después sentí como su brazo apretaba el mío y me jalaba fuera del salón

-Cuando estuvimos fuera del salón me arrinconó en una esquina y me comenzó a besar-Observe como Carlisle se ponía furioso e instintivamente cerro sus manos en puños en ese momento lo bese dulcemente para poder calmarlo un poco y después prosiguió con el relato

-Entonces me soltó y yo comencé a gritar, en ese momento llegó Edward y me ayudo-le dije mientras le sonreía

-Bueno pues creo que te debo una Edward, gracias por salvar a mi princesa de ese… -hizo una pausa- … loco –le dijo Carlisle mientras le extendía la mano a Edward

-No tienes porque darme las gracias Carlisle, como le dije a Esme en su momento odio ese tipo de personas-dijo Edward mientras él y Carlisle agitaban sus manos

Cuando terminaron de estrecharse las manos Carlisle se me acerco, me tomo por la cintura y después me beso; en cuanto nos separamos me abrazo

-Perdón por haberte dejado sola mi querida y hermosa princesa, lo siento tanto-me dijo mientras me abrazaba fuerte contra él

-No pidas perdón amor, no es culpa tuya-le dije mientras le sonreía

-Claro que es mi culpa, si no te hubiese dejado sola nada de esto habría pasado; no hubieses pasado por todo esto-me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos

-Amor estoy bien, además sabíamos que esto podría llegar a pasar tarde o temprano-le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-Lo siento tanto Esme mi dulce y hermosa Esme, en verdad lo …-no lo deje terminar de hablar ya que puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios

-Shhh no tienes porque disculparte, ya te lo dije amor-esta vez lo bese dulcemente en la mejilla

Carlisle me tomo por la cintura; y me beso dulce y apasionadamente me sentí en las nubes, pase mis manos alrededor de su cuello mientras volvía a sentir aquella felicidad que solo él me podía dar

**Hola n_n heme aquí después de tanto tiempo de ausencia XD lo siento pero no tenia ideas espero que me perdonen… espero sus reviews e ideas para el siguiente capitulo los quiero mucho y gracias por seguir esta historia. Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.**


	15. Primer Día POV Edward

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y uno que otro lo invente yo jiji la historia es totalmente mía y pues todavía no termino una historia y ya empecé con otra jaja pero pues cuando uno esta loco que se le puede hacer verdad Y ya dejando a un lado todo el sermón les dejo el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mí y gracias a ellos decido si continuo con esta historia solo denle clic al enlace**_**Review this Story**_**y listo no cuesta nada, bueno pues aquí vamos…**

_**Primer Día:**_

_**Defendiendo A Un Ángel Y Teniendo Una Pequeña Decepción**_

Mi nombre es Edward Masen tengo 18 años y acabo de mudarme a Seattle ya que mis padres murieron trágicamente en un accidente automovilístico hace medio año y ahora viviré en Seattle con mi tía Margaret y con mi tío Albert

Hace 7 días llegue a la ciudad comencé a recórrela para así poder familiarizarme un poco, lo que más quería era poder continuar con mis estudios ya que para mis padres era muy importante que concluyera todas mis metas

El día viernes estaba recorriendo la ciudad y decidí ir a pedir informes Universidad de Seattle, para ver si me podrían aceptar ya que en estábamos a mediados del ciclo escolar e iba a ser difícil poder entrar a estas alturas

Pero mi sorpresa fue que me aceptaron y todo gracias a las calificaciones que tenía en mi ahora antigua universidad, ya no podía esperar a que fuera lunes para comenzar a estudiar

Al fin llego el tan esperado lunes, mi primer día en la Universidad de Seattle; solo espero encajar

Salí temprano de casa de mis tíos ya que aún tenía que pasar a la dirección a dejar unos papeles y recoger mi horario de clases

Llegue al estacionamiento de la universidad a las 7:00 y fui directamente a la dirección a entregar los papeles y recoger mi horario, no quería llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases; además tenía que buscar los salones eso me tomaría mucho tiempo

En cuanto llegue a la dirección tuve que esperar un buen rato ya que aún no llegaba la secretaria que me había atendido el viernes y era a ella a quién le tenía que entregar los documentos

Exactamente 20 minutos pasaron para que yo esperara a que la señorita secretaria llegara, todavía se tardo otros 5 minutos en archivar mis papeles; después de que los archivo me mando a la oficina del director para que fuese a recoger mi horario

Pase a la dichosa oficina y ahí pasaron 5 minutos más para que me entregara un simple papelito con todas y cada una de mis clases por el resto del año

Al fin salí de la dirección, revise mi horario y mi primer clase era en el edificio "H"; la clase era gramática

Iba concentrado caminando buscando el edificio cuando de pronto escuche una grito de auxilio, era el grito de una chica pidiendo auxilio

Corrí instintivamente hasta donde se escuchaba aquella voz, cargada de tristeza y de coraje; pero también de miedo se podía percibir todo el horror que emanaba

-SUÉLTAME CHARLES, SUÉLTAME NO TIENES PORQUE TRATARME ASÍ, SUÉLTAME!!!!-dijo la chica y entonces pude ver que estaba forcejeando con un chico

-SUÉLTALA!!!- le grite no soportaba que un hombre le hiciera daño a una mujer, y esta chica era muy hermosa

Aquella hermosa joven tenía la mirada perdida como si estuviese sumergida en sus pensamientos, el forcejeo termino aquel chico que hace unos momentos la estaba en cierta forma maltratando la soltó y ella instintivamente cayó al suelo

-Y tú quien diablos eres???!!!- pregunto aquel chico alto y de comprensión robusta

-Te encuentras bien???-le dije a la hermosa chica y le tendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella dudo en tomarla; en sus ojos pude ver claramente que tenia miedo…

-No tengas miedo, yo no te haré daño-le dije y esta vez tomó mi mano, mis palabras eran totalmente sinceras

-Gracias-me dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-Te hice una pregunta -dijo aquel chico esta vez sonaba enojado pero no me importo- Quién eres???!!!

No tengas miedo, no te pasara nada mientras yo este aquí-le dije en un susurro para que solo ella pudiese escucharme ella solo asentio con un movimiento de cabeza

-Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Masen-le dije a aquel chico, que había lastimado a un hermoso ángel

-Ah tú eres el chico nuevo eh?!, bueno mi nombre es Charles Evenson y me da gusto conocerte-dijo aquel chico, cortésmente?

-Pues a mi no me da gusto conocerte, y mucho menos por lo que le estabas haciendo a la señorita-le dije mientras fruncía el ceño

-Bueno yo ya me iba-*esta vez te salvaste mi querida Esme* dijo en un susurro que la hizo estremecer, pero yo lo escuche claramente *cuídate preciosa*-dijo mientras se alejaba de nuestro lado-

-Ah y Edward escoge mejor a tus amistades, sabrás lo que te conviene estando aquí-dijo mientras me acercaba a Esme, que hermoso nombre tenía

-Créeme que se muy bien lo que me conviene-le dije mientras volteaba a ver a aquella hermosa joven y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa

El tal Charles se fue enojado y en cuanto lo perdimos de vista le volví a dirigir la palabra, a aquella chica que irónicamente había rescatado

-Te encuentras bien???-le pregunte de nuevo

-Si estoy bien Edward, no se que hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado-me dijo mientras miraba fijamente hacia el suelo

-No me agradezcas nada, ese tipo de personas me… -me detuve a pensar un momento para buscar la palabra adecuada, en cuanto la tuve hable de nuevo- enferman no se como pueden existir en este mundo

-Ahh -fue lo único que pudo decir, después de eso se hizo un pequeño silencio el cual rompí; quería seguir escuchando su hermosa voz

-Por cierto cual es tú nombre??-le pregunte no sabía que decir, su nombre ya lo sabía porque escuche cuando Charles se lo dijo en un susurro; pero tenía que hacer como si no lo hubiese hecho

-Mi nombre es Esme, Esme Platt-dijo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa de lo más bella pero a la vez tímida

-Mucho gusto Esme-le dije mientras le sonreía- si no es mucho pedir ¿podríamos ser amigos?-le dije mientras pasaba mi mano derecha sobre mi cabello despeinado-pues es mi primer día aquí y no conozco a nadie y tú eres una chica muy encantadora-le dije que creí que pensaría que era igual que Charles

-Claro Edward me parece una gran idea además tú también eres un chico muy lindo y guapo-me dijo mientras se sonrojaba lo cual fue muy encantador-

-Además tenemos todas las clases juntos-me dijo mientras caminábamos-así que me agrada la idea de ser amigos

-Genial!!!, así ya no me perderé para ir a clases-comencé a reírme por lo que había dicho

-Bueno vayamos a la primer clase del día de hoy, la cual es la clase de gramática-hizo un gesto para que la siguiera

-Claro vayamos!!!-le dije muy entusiasmado le ofrecí mi brazo para que camináramos juntos hasta llegar al aula de clase, ya que prácticamente ella me tenía que guiar

El camino para llegar a la primer clase se me hizo bastante largo, ya que íbamos en un silencio absoluto

-Llegamos primer clase: edificio "H", salón cinco, primer piso, clase de gramática-me dijo una vez estuvimos enfrente de la puerta del aula de clase

El profesor ya estaba dentro del aula, mire instintivamente a Esme y ella me devolvió una mirada tierna; y entró al aula

-Ah señorita Platt a que se debe su retraso-e dijo el profesor a Esme ella se encogió de hombros y me hizo una señal para que entrara y así lo hice hasta llegar al frente del escritorio

-Profesor, el es Edward Masen; el alumno nuevo-le dijo al profesor mientras yo me colocaba a su lado

-Ah ya veo, así que su retraso se debe a que estaba acompañando al Señor Masen; no es así??-le dijo el profesor mientras tomaba una hoja de su escritorio

-Amm sí, prácticamente-le dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y vi claramente como se sonrojaba, tuve que reprimir un suspiro se veía tan linda de esa forma

-Bueno esta vez se la pasaré señorita Platt, ahora vaya a su lugar si es tan amable-le dijo el profesor y ella se encamino a los asientos

Mientras yo me quedaba con el profesor intercambiando un par de palabras; sorpresivamente se aclaro la garganta y llamo la atención de Esme

-Señorita Platt, donde esta el Señor Cullen-dijo mientras todos la volteaban a ver, ella solo se encogió de hombros y le respondió

-Fue a su casa profesor, su madre lo llamo hace un rato y le dijo que necesitaba que fuera que era algo urgente-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza

-Bueno ya hablaré con él después-le dijo y después se aclaro la garganta de nuevo-Atención clase hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno- todos voltearon rápidamente hacia el frente y me sentí extraño por ser ahora yo el foco de atención

-Hola, mi nombre es Edward Masen, espero que nos llevemos bien en lo que resta del año-dije mientras sonreía, se escucharon los suspiros de las chicas de la clase; pero yo solo mire a Esme

-Démosle un gran aplauso al señor Masen-dijo el profesor-bueno señor Masen ahora puede ir a sentarte a uno de los lugares vacíos-el profesor me indico

Yo solo asentí y camine hacia donde estaba el lugar de Esme y me senté justamente enfrente de donde ella se encontraba le sonreí

-Bien clase comencemos-dijo el profesor tomando su libro-Señor Evenson comience desde donde nos quedamos la clase pasada, me tense al escuchar el apellido

-Si profesor-dijo Charles-

-Amm Señor Masen haga equipo con alguno de sus compañeros- me dijo porque no tenía libro

-Si profesor-le dije y me acerque a Esme para ver la dichosa lectura

Sonó el timbre el cual anunciaba el final de la clase, comencé a platicarle a Esme cosas sobre mi; pero me percate de que ella no me ponía atención inconcientemente puse mi mano sobre la suya

-Esme, te encuentras bien? –le dije mientras inconcientemente entrelazaba nuestras manos

-Si estoy bien, lo siento-me dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza

-Hay algo que te preocupa cierto?-le dije mientras ponía mi mano debajo de su barbilla y le levantaba el rostro para que me mirase

Espere a que me respondiese pero me percate de que una persona nos estaba observando y rápidamente le hice otra pregunta

-Amm Esme quien es esa persona que esta mirándote desde la puerta –le dije mientras ella volteaba hacia donde yo le había indicado

Esme se levanto tan rápido que solo pude observar como corría hasta donde se encontraba aquella persona lo abrazó como si tuviese mucho tiempo que no lo hacia

-Carlisle, amor regresaste-le dijo mientras le daba un suave y ligero beso en los labios, me sentí un poco mal al saber que era su novio

-Claro que regrese amor, creías que te iba a dejar sola???-le dijo aquel chico y esta vez fue él el quién la beso

No pude hacer otra cosa más que mirarlos, quería apartar mi mirada de ellos pero no podía era como si me hubiese quedado congelado

**Aaaa hola de nuevo XD tarde mucho en actualizar pero este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito y no se porque, bueno espero comentarios positivos y negativos solo clic en el enlace **_**Review this Story **_**es gratis ñ_ñ **


	16. ¿Alianza? POV Edward

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y uno que otro lo invente yo jiji la historia es totalmente mía y pues todavía no termino una historia y ya empecé con otra jaja pero pues cuando uno esta loco que se le puede hacer verdad Y ya dejando a un lado todo el sermón les dejo el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mí y gracias a ellos decido si continuo con esta historia solo denle clic al enlace**_**Review this Story**_** y listo no cuesta nada, bueno pues aquí vamos…**

Con todas mis fuerzas trate de moverme, dejar de ver aquella escena que se había ya formado como de telenovela; me sentía débil y desconcertado me encontraba con el corazón destrozado

Se que es difícil asimilar que alguien que creías que estaría dentro de tú vida, se fuera tan rápido sin si quiera haber compartido algo con ella

Pero no me daría por vencido, esto era tan solo una pequeña prueba en mi vida; yo quiero a Esme y luchare por ella si es necesario

Al parecer ambos se habían percatado de que yo me encontraba mirándolos, no tardaron mucho en separarse y pude ver las mejillas de Esme ligeramente sonrojadas

Después comenzaron a intercambiar algunas palabras, las cuales no entendí no solo porque no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían; si no porque en ese momento tenia mi mente en otra parte

De pronto vi como Esme tomaba la mano de su… novio –me dolía decirlo pero es lo que el era de ella- Observe como ambos se dirigían hacia mi, en ese momento recobre toda ka movilidad de mi cuerpo

En cuanto estuvieron justo enfrente de mi, Esme se aclaro la garganta y hablo

-Amm Carlisle el es Edward-dijo Esme mientras yo me levantaba del ligar en el que había estado totalmente inmóvil por 5 minutos si no es que más

-Edward el es Carlisle mi novio-dijo Esme de nuevo y esta vez comenzó a sonrojarse

-Edward Masen-le dije mientras le tendía mi mano a Carlisle

-Mucho gusto Edward-dijo él sonriente- mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen-dijo esta vez mientras agitaba muestras manos en señal de aprecio

-Bueno amor, ahora si me puedes contar?-le dijo Carlisle a Esme mientras le indicaba que se sentará y él negó con la cabeza

-Si, pero es mejor que te sientes-le dijo de nuevo y esta vez él hizo caso

-Bueno verás, cuanto te fuiste decidí entrar a clase pero solo estaba Charles me dijo que donde estabas y le respondí diciéndole que ese asunto no le incumbía y seguí caminando hacia mi lugar-dijo Esme mientras miraba a su novio; él se encontraba muy atento al relato de su novia al igual que yo; entonces Esme prosiguió con el relato

-Cuando pase a un lado de él, prácticamente me amenazó y me di vuelta y lo encare y le dije unas cuantas cosas-dijo ella mientras agachaba la mirada

-Después de terminarle de decir lo que pensaba, me di la vuelta para seguir caminando y después sentí como su brazo apretaba el mío y me jalaba fuera del salón

-Cuando estuvimos fuera del salón me arrinconó en una esquina y me comenzó a besar-dijo y volteo a ver a Carlisle él se estaba poniendo furioso

Y yo tenía ganas de ir corriendo a buscar a Charles para golpearlo y darle su merecido

Observe como Carlisle cerro sus manos en puños en ese momento Esme lo beso dulcemente y prosiguió con su relato

-Entonces me soltó y yo comencé a gritar, en ese momento llegó Edward y me ayudo-dijo mientras me sonreía y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo

-Bueno pues creo que te debo una Edward, gracias por salvar a mi princesa de ese… -hizo una pausa- … loco –me dijo Carlisle mientras me extendía la mano

-No tienes porque darme las gracias Carlisle, como le dije a Esme en su momento odio ese tipo de personas-dijo Edward mientras él y Carlisle agitaban sus manos

-Bueno por lo que puedo ver eres el chico nuevo-me dijo Carlisle

-Si, así es llegue hace una semana a Seattle; me mude con mis tíos-

-Bueno pues espero que seamos buenos amigos-dijo Carlisle mientras tomaba la mano de Esme

-Claro que si, además Edward tiene todas sus clases con nosotros amor-le dijo Esme a Carlisle

-Es cierto bueno, ahora seremos un pequeño grupo de amigos-me dijo Carlisle

-Sí y espero que esta amistad sea para siempre-dije mientras le sonreía a las únicas personas que conocía ahora

En ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de la segunda hora de clase, Esme y Carlisle me dijeron que nos quedaríamos en el mismo salón que en la primer hora; ya que nos tocaba gramática de nuevo

No sería si no hasta la tercer hora que cambiaríamos de salón por lo tanto había que estar en diferentes salones en cada hora al menos que pasara lo mismo que como en la clase de gramática

En cuanto entramos los tres al aula, la mayoría de nuestros compañeros de clase nos observaban y dentro de esa mayoría se encontraba Charles solo que este se encontraba observando únicamente a Esme

La pobre de Esme se tenso en cuanto sintió la mirada de Charles sobre ella, instintivamente tomo la mano de Carlisle y la mía, las apretó fuertemente por el miedo que sentía en esos momentos

Carlisle y yo volteamos a ver a Esme al mismo tiempo, la expresión de que reflejaba su rostro y no era de miedo sino de pánico. Carlisle y yo intercambiamos una mirada rápida como de complicidad

Y volteamos a ver a Charles este a su vez nos miro, nuestras miradas hacía él eran frías y llenas de odio las cuales se convirtieron en una sola algo así como una alianza; Charles desvió su mirada y Carlisle y yo nos volvimos a ver y esta vez ambos sonreímos

En ese momento nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares, en cuanto llegamos nos sentamos no paso mucho para que el profesor regresara y diera su clase

El día se me paso volando, tanto que cuando menos me lo esperaba las clases ya habían llegado a su fin; ahora me encontraba en el estacionamiento despidiéndome de mis amigos entre en mi coche y comencé a conducir hasta la casa de mis tíos

**Hola de nuevo! :) se que me tarde una eternidad en actualizar pero es que me paso algo horrible :'( ya había terminado este capitulo en la escuela y a mi memoria le entro virus y entonces me la formateo; ya se imaginaran y me costo mucho trabajo escribir este nuevo. Bueno espero que les guste y dejen su review porfa ya que es muy importante para mi :) solo ****clic al enlace**_**Review this Story **_**¿si? *carita de gato con botas* Los quiero, besos y gracias por leer**


	17. Reporte De Un Mes? Qué Rápido

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía y pues todavía no termino una historia y ya empecé con otra jaja pero pues cuando uno esta loco que se le puede hacer verdad Y ya dejando a un lado todo el sermón les dejo el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mí y gracias a ellos decido si continuo con esta historia solo denle clic al enlace **_**Review this Story**_**y listo no cuesta nada, bueno pues aquí vamos…**

_Un mes después…_

**POV Edward**

No podía creerlo ya había pasado un mes desde que había llegado a este país y por consiguiente a esta escuela, el mes paso con uno que otro problema con Charles y sus secuaces, pero nada que no pudiésemos detener Carlisle y yo.

Cada momento que pasaba junto a Esme, me daba cuenta que no había sido solo una atracción de primera vista hacia ella; ahora me daba cuenta que mis sentimientos hacia ella eran más que de una simple amistad

Pero sabía que lo nuestro no podría ser, ella era mi amiga y su novio Carlisle se había convertido poco a poco en mi mejor amigo; Carlisle era una persona muy agradable y sencilla

En las últimas semanas me he sentido un tanto extraño ya que lo que sentía por ella era cada vez mayor; pero me sentía fatal porque se trataba de la novia de mi mejor amigo

Tenía que quitarme este sentimiento de una u otra forma, ya que no solo me dañaba a mi mismo sino también a ellos ya que no sabían lo que me pasaba

Casi siempre o más bien siempre me la pasaba distraído no importaba lo que estuviese haciendo, si estaba con Carlisle y Esme en las horas de entre clase e inclusive si estábamos en clase me la pasaba pensando en mi situación

Esme y yo manteníamos una relación de mejores amigos, pero era diferente a la que sostenía con Carlisle ya que yo a ella la amaba; ella se preocupa por mí al igual que por su novio y viendo mi situación como esta siempre trata de descubrir que es lo que me tiene así tan distraído

Siempre que me pregunta que es lo que me pasa, le digo que me encuentro bien que agradezco que se preocupe por mi; pero que en verdad no es nada y que no debe preocuparse

**POV Esme**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que conocí a Edward (mi salvador), aquel chico que me salvo del maldito de Charles en aquella ocasión en la que mi amado Carlisle me había dejado solo por unos instantes

Había pasado mucho en este mes el cual a mi parecer había pasado muy rápido más bien demasiado rápido, en el mes llegamos a tener uno que otro problema con Charles y sus "súbditos" así los llamaba yo ya que solo hacían y decían lo que él les decía

Pero siempre que ellos traban de dar problemas Carlisle y Edward estaban conmigo, así que no podían salirse con la suya; yo me sentía feliz de que Edward y Carlisle fueran amigos ya que para mí Edward siempre sería un chico especial desde la vez que me salvo del asqueroso de Charles

Poco a poco ellos se convirtieron en los mejores amigos del mundo si no es que del universo, mi relación con Edward era igual que la que él mantenía con Carlisle de mejores amigos solo que conmigo era diferente

En los últimos días he notado raro a Edward pero no me quiere decir que es lo que le pasa, supongo que puede ser que tenga problemas con sus tíos o no se tal vez yo estoy exagerando las cosas

Pero se la pasa distraído mientras estamos Carlisle, él y yo juntos en las horas de entre clases; incluso mientras estamos en clase y se que a él por muy tonto que parezca le gusta estar atento en ellas

Siempre que le pregunto que es lo que le preocupa siempre me responde lo mismo, me dice que se encuentra bien que agradece que me preocupe por él; pero que en verdad no es nada y que no debo preocuparme, pero yo siento que me oculta algo solo que no se que es

**POV CARLISLE**

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquel espantoso suceso, nunca olvidare el día en que deje a mi hermosa Esme sola, desprotegida; sabiendo que estaba el loco de Charles cerca…

Pero tampoco olvidare que ese día llego alguien a cambiar nuestras vidas y más la mía, Edward había llegado para ser mi mejor amigo después de haber salvado al amor de mi vida de las garras de un loco

Le estaba infinitamente agradecido de haberla salvado, ya que sin pensarlo dos veces lo hizo además ni siquiera la conocía; no solo por eso se había convertido en mi mejor amigo sino que en el fondo Edward era un chico súper agradable y además se parecía un poco a mi

Durante todo este mes el cual había pasado demasiado rápido, surgieron varios percances con Charles y los locos de sus amigos (si es que a eso se le puede llamar amigos); Esme les llamaba Charles y sus súbditos era algo muy gracioso pero era la verdad eso era lo que ellos parecían estando con él

Pero siempre que nos encontrábamos con Charles y uno que otro de sus acompañantes, Edward y yo nos encargábamos del asunto; ambos tratábamos de estar siempre con Esme ya que ninguno quería que se repitiera lo de aquella ocasión

En los últimos días he notado a Edward algo extraño y por si fuera poco muy distraído; supuse que había tenido problemas con sus tíos, pero cuando se lo pregunte me dijo que todo se encontraba bien que no me preocupara por él que era algo sin importancia lo que lo tenía así

Tanto a Esme como a mí nos afectaba como se encontraba Edward, ya que los tres éramos muy buenos amigos y por eso nos preocupábamos por él; somos como una familia entre todos nos cuidamos y nos preocupamos el uno por el otro, bueno de esa forma lo veía yo

**Hola de nuevo! :) se que me tarde una eternidad en actualizar (de nuevo)pero es que me paso algo horrible :'( (otra vez). Bueno espero que les guste se que no es mucho y tal vez no es lo que esperaban pero dejen su review por favor ya que es muy importante para mi :) solo****clic al enlace **_**Review this Story**___**¿si? Imaginen que pongo cara de gato con botas *_*. Gracias a todos los que me han puesto en sus autores favoritos y en historias favoritas, eso me hace feliz los quiero y cualquier idea es muy bien recibida. Los quiero, besos y gracias por leer.**


	18. Planes:Parte 1

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía al igual que uno que otro personaje y pues todavía no termino una historia y ya empecé con otra jaja pero pues cuando uno esta loco que se le puede hacer verdad. Y ya dejando a un lado todo el sermón les dejo el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mí y gracias a ellos decido si continuo con esta historia solo denle clic al enlace**_**Review this Story**___**y listo no cuesta nada, bueno pues aquí vamos…**

POV Esme

Siempre me he preguntado que es lo que le preocupa a Edward pero él nunca me quiere contar que es lo que sucede siempre me dice que no es nada y que no debo preocuparme, pero yo siento que me oculta algo solo que no puedo deducir que es...

Hay algo extraño en todo esto, de eso no tenía duda alguna; me duele mucho ver a Edward de esa manera, tengo que hacer algo para saber de una vez por todas que es lo que lo tiene así, que es lo que lo hace comportarse así de extraño, tengo que descubrir de una vez por todas que es lo que le sucede

Por lo tanto he decidido que hace, hoy a la hora del almuerzo les he dicho a Carlisle y a Edward que me acompañen a casa, para que comamos los tres juntos; así podré platicar con Edward y convencerlo de que me cuente que es lo que le pasa y después platicaría con Carlisle para ver que podemos hacer para ayudarlo

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con la invitación que les había hecho, así que solo faltaba que terminarán las clases para poder llevar a acabo mi pequeño plan

Las últimas cuatro horas pasaron rápidamente, al salir Carlisle dijo que tenía que ir a su casa a ayudar a su madre que después llegaría a mi casa y que haría lo posible para que eso fuese rápido; así que para ir a mi casa me fui con Edward en su hermoso volvo plateado

En el transcurso íbamos escuchando música clásica de fondo, este género de música era sumamente relajante mientras llegábamos íbamos conversando sobre varias cosas entre ellas me contaba más sobre su familia

Edward me dijo que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico hace medio año y que por ello ahora vivía aquí en Seattle con su tía Margaret y con su tío Albert, unas cuantas calles antes de llegar a mi casa hay un pequeño supermercado

Al llegar a el le digo a Edward que tenemos que pasar por algunas cosas para la comida, él solo asiente y estaciona el auto en la entrada del súper; Edward baja rápidamente del auto y pasa por el frente de este para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a salir

-Gracias Edward-le dije mientras sonreía y tomaba su mano

-No tienes porque darme las gracias Esme, es lo menos que puedo hacer-me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del auto

-Bien y dime que te gustaría comer Edward?-le pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada del pequeño supermercado

Después de eso se hizo un pequeño silencio mientras nos adentrábamos hacia el pequeño local, supuse que estaría pensando en lo que le pregunte por lo cual esperé a que el fuese quién rompiera ese silencio

-Me gustaría comer amm... que te parece unas enchiladas verdes?-dijo mientras me miraba y sonreía

-Me parece una muy buena opción-le dije mientras reía un poco

-Que es lo que te causa risa Esme, acaso dije algo gracioso?-me dijo mientras me miraba un poco confundido

-No tu no haz dicho nada- volví a reír

Edward me miro fijamente, así que trate de controlarme respire hondo para no volver a reír y le dije cual había sido el motivo de mi risa

Edward el motivo de mi risa fue que tu dijiste enchiladas verdes y en ese momento mi subconsciente pensó _**claro verdes como sus ojos,**_ es por eso que me comencé a reír-le dije mientras lo miraba

-Ah ya veo- fue lo único que logró decir aún confundido, entonces yo reí de nuevo solo que esta vez más solté una gran carcajada al ver la expresión de su rostro

De pronto escuche como el también comenzaba a reír, trate de contener mi risa para preguntarle cual era la causa de su risa pero no pude; mientras él reía el me contagiaba, tampoco decidí terminar con ese momento ya que hace mucho no veía reír a Edward de esa forma

Compramos todo lo necesario para hacer las enchiladas verdes que Edward quería comer esta tarde, me pregunto si Carlisle estaría de acuerdo con el pequeño menú de la comida y vi como su semblante cambio repentinamente y de nuevo se puso triste

Tranquilo, todo estará bien no hay de que preocuparse; te aseguro que a Carlisle le gustara- le sonreí mientras tomaba su mano y en el rosto de Edward se dibujo aquella hermosa sonrisa suya

Salimos del pequeño supermercado y Edward amablemente me ayudo con las bolsas hasta llegar a su auto, espere a que Edward pusiera las bolsas en el auto mientras me entretenía con una pequeña escena de una madre con su hijo...

Vamos mamá quiero ir– le decía el pequeño a su madre mientras halaba su brazo

A donde es que quieres ir- Dilan le decía su mamá que a simple vista era una mujer muy hermosa

Vamos allá donde están esos colores-decía el pequeño Dilan, señalando una pequeña carpa que estaba a unos pocos metros del centro comercial

En ella se podía apreciar desde lejos algunos juegos para niños como la edad del pequeño Dilan, al lado derecho de la pequeña carpa se encontraba un pequeño puesto de algodón de azúcar y del lado izquierdo uno de palomitas de maíz recién horneadas

Espera Dilan, deja guardar todo en el auto-dijo la señora sonriéndole a su pequeño hijo mientras colocaba las bolsas del súper en la cajuela de su auto

Vamos pequeño Dilan- dijo la señora tomando al pequeño niño de la mano, mientras este sonreía felizmente

Esa fue una escena muy linda-me dijo Edward en el instante en el que el pequeño Dilan me saludaba desde lejos con su mano

Edward, no me percate de que estabas observando-le dije mientras le devolvía el saludo al pequeño niño

Tranquila, te viste muy tierna observando la escena-me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Gracias-fue lo único que logre articular y después sentí como me sonroje

Bien nos vamos?- Me pregunto y él comenzó a reír un poco

**Hola de nuevo! :) se que me tarde en actualizar pero me han pasado muchas cosas últimamente. Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo tal vez no es lo que esperaban pero dejen su review por favor ya que es muy importante para mi. Gracias a todos los que me han puesto en sus autores favoritos y en historias favoritas, eso me hace feliz los quiero y cualquier idea es muy bien recibida. Los quiero, besos y gracias por seguir esta historia.**


	19. Planes:Parte 2

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía al igual que uno que otro personaje y pues de mucho tiempo de ausencia he comenzado a retomar las historias... No olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mí solo denle clic al enlace**_**Review this Story**_**y listo no cuesta nada …**

**POV ESME**

Tranquila, te viste muy tierna observando la escena-me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias-fue lo único que logre articular y después sentí como me sonroje.

Bien nos vamos?- Me pregunto y comenzó a reír un poco.

Claro, vamos – le dije mientras miraba al suelo y ambos entramos al auto.

Aún seguía sin entender que era lo que le pasaba a Edward, pero en aquel momento no me importo nada ya que me encantaba verlo feliz y en ese momento lo era.

Ese era el Edward que yo quería ver todos los días el ver a un Edward feliz, contento y siempre sonriente era lo que yo deseaba ver pero no se porque ahora las cosas no estaban bien con él.

Pero yo ya estaba decidida a descubrir que le pasaba, esta tarde estaba más que decidida a preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba; si tenía algún problema le ofrecería mi apoyo incondicionalmente y trataría de ayudarle en lo que fuese para que se solucionara fuese como fuese.

El trayecto del centro comercial a mi casa era muy corto, debido a eso y a que me encontraba pensando en que era lo que haría ya no pude hablar con él sin embargo podía ver que aún tenía esa sonrisa en sus labios.

Me encontraba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado de que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa ya que Edward había estacionado su volvo justo detrás del Mercedes de Carlisle.

Vi hacia fuera y Carlisle se aproximaba para abrir la puerta de lado de mi lado, voltee a ver a Edward e inmediatamente cambio su semblante al mismo de los últimos días; eso me hizo pensar que lo que le ocurría tenía que ver con Carlisle pero no sabía que era, era eso o sería mi imaginación ya que ellos se llevaban muy bien.

Edward suspiro e instintivamente voltee a verlo, su semblante había cambiado y aquella hermosa sonrisa suya había desaparecido por completo.

Edward te sucede algo? – le dije mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Descuida no es nada –me dijo tan bajo que apenas si pude oírlo y volteo hacia al otro lado, en eso escuche como la puerta de mi lado se abría.

Hola princesa- me dijo Carlisle mientras me ofrecía su mano para salir del auto.

Hola –le dije con un hilo de voz que ni yo misma me escuche.

Te sucede algo Esme?- me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente y con un semblante de preocupación.

No, no es nada- le dije y trate de sonreír, en eso escuche como Edward cerraba de golpe la puerta.

Sabes que puedes confiar en mi cierto?- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me acariciaba la mejilla.

Si lo se, es solo que ... –me quede pensando y no termine – no es nada vayamos a dentro, podrías ayudarle a Edward con las compras?-le dije mientras lo miraba y sonreía .

Amm si –me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la parte de la cajuela y yo camine hacia mi casa aún pensando en como le haría para averiguar que le pasaba a Edward.

**POV EDWARD**

Hoy a la hora del almuerzo Esme nos dijo a Carlisle y a mi que la acompañáramos a su casa, para que comamos los tres juntos; la verdad no se a que viene tan repentina invitación pero como negarme a una petición de un hermoso ángel como Esme.

Ambos le dijimos que si a Esme y solo esperamos a que terminaran el resto de las clases, a mi parecer las últimas cuatro horas de clase pasaron rápidamente.

Al salir Carlisle nos dijo que tenía que ir a su casa a ayudar a su madre y que después llegaría a la casa de Esme pero que haría lo posible para que eso fuese rápido; yo hice una mueca que ninguno de los dos vio y después de eso solté un suspiro del solo saber que estaría solo con Esme.

Caminamos hasta mi volvo para ir a casa de Esme, en el transcurso puse algo de música clásica de fondo; este género de música era sumamente relajante para mi mientras llegábamos íbamos conversando sobre varias cosas entre ellas le conté más sobre mi familia.

Le conté a Esme que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico hace medio año y que por ello ahora vivía aquí en Seattle con mi tía Margaret y con mi tío Albert.

De repente escuche la voz de Esme que me decía que antes de llegar a su casa había un supermercado y que teníamos que pasar por algunas cosas para la comida, no le digo nada y únicamente asiento con la cabeza y estacioné el auto en la entrada del súper; baje rápidamente del auto y pase por el frente de el para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a salir.

-Gracias Edward-me dijo mientras le sonreía y tomaba su mano

-No tienes porque darme las gracias Esme, es lo menos que puedo hacer-le dije mientras cerraba la puerta del auto

-Bien y dime que te gustaría comer Edward?-me preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada del pequeño supermercado

Después de eso se hizo un pequeño silencio mientras nos adentrábamos hacia el pequeño local, ya que me encontraba pensando en la pregunta que me había hecho y supuse que no quería interrumpirme no sabía si mi elección sería la correcta pero aún así le dije lo que quería

-Me gustaría comer amm...(dude de nuevo pero al final le di mi respuesta)- que te parece unas enchiladas verdes?-dije mientras la miraba y le sonreía

-Me parece una muy buena opción-me dijo mientras se reía un poco

-Que es lo que te causa risa Esme, acaso dije algo gracioso?-le dije mientras la miraba un poco confundido

-No tu no haz dicho nada- volvió a reír

La mire fijamente tratando de descifrar que era lo que le había causado risa, pero por más que lo intente no encontraba la respuesta así que supuse que había sido mi respuesta acerca de la comida; escuche como Esme respiro hondo para tratar de no volver a reír y entonces hablo

Edward el motivo de mi risa fue que tu dijiste enchiladas verdes y en ese momento mi subconsciente pensó _**claro verdes como sus ojos,**_ es por eso que me comencé a reír-me dijo mientras me miraba

-Ah ya veo- fue lo único que logré decir aún confundido.

De pronto escuche como ella volvió a reír de nuevo solo que esta soltó una gran carcajada y por ello me comencé a reír también. Tenía mucho tiempo que no me reía de esa manera y lo mejor es que había sido la chica de mis sueños quien había provocado eso en mi.

Compramos todo lo necesario para hacer las enchiladas verdes que sugerí para la comida de esta tarde, le pregunté si Carlisle estaría de acuerdo con el pequeño menú de la comida y repentinamente cambie mi estado de ánimo.

Tranquilo, todo estará bien no hay de que preocuparse; te aseguro que a Carlisle le gustara- me dijo y me sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano e instintivamente sentí como sonreía ante su tacto

Salimos del pequeño supermercado y le ayude a Esme con las bolsas hasta llegar al auto, mientras hacia eso Esme se dio vuelta y yo escuchaba a lo lejos una conversación pero no le preste mucha atención y acomode las bolsas de las compras; después de un rato termine de poner las bolsas en su lugar y cerré la cajuela del auto

Esa fue una escena muy linda-le dije a Esme y observe que en ese instante un pequeño niño la saludaba desde lejos con su mano

Edward, no me percate de que estabas observando-me dijo mientras ella le devolvía el saludo al pequeño niño

Tranquila, te viste muy tierna observando la escena-le dije y no pude evitar darle un beso en la mejilla

Gracias-fue lo único que ella me dijo y vi como se sonrojo.

Bien nos vamos?- Le pregunté y comencé a reír un poco.

Claro, vamos – me dijo mientras ella miraba al suelo y ambos entramos al auto.

El trayecto restante del centro comercial a casa de Esme era muy corto y a mi se me hizo muy largo ya que ninguno de los dos decía nada, supuse que ella estaría pensando en algo así que decidí no molestarla; en cuanto llegamos a su casa me percate de que Carlisle ya estaba ahí y estacione el volvo justo detrás del Mercedes de Carlisle.

Vi hacia fuera y Carlisle se aproximaba para abrir la puerta del lado de Esme, ella volteó a verme y volví a cambiar mi estado de ánimo.

Edward te sucede algo? – me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

Descuida no es nada –le dijo tan bajo que apenas yo pude oírme y voltee hacia al otro lado, en eso escuche como la puerta se abría.

Hola princesa- le dijo Carlisle a Esme.

Hola –le dijo ella con un hilo de voz que no reconocí.

Te sucede algo Esme?- le dijo Carlisle.

No, no es nada- le dijo y en ese momento salí del auto y cerraba de golpe la puerta.

**Lamento mucho el haberme ausentado tanto tiempo espero les haya gustado y prometo estar más seguido actualizando. Dejen sus reviews con ideas, quejas y sugerencias. Espero estén teniendo un excelente año y que todos sus propósitos se cumplan n.n**


	20. AVISO

Hola antes que nada espero se encuentren bien y a pocos días de que empezó el año quiero desearles la mejor de las suertes en este nuevo año y que todos sus deseos y/o propósitos se hagan realidad uno de los míos se ha vuelto realidad y ese es que pude recuperar la info de una memoria que estaba dañada en la cual tenía lo de mis capis

La próxima semana espero ya empezar a subir capítulos nuevos y empezar a realizar una que otra historia que tengo en mente sin dejar a un lado el poder ayudarle a una muy linda niña de la cual quiero que me ayuden leyendo su fic "Conociendo el verdadero amor" de Fersita92 s/5012440/1/Conociendo-el-verdadero-amor

Sin más por el momento espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo y ya saben cualquier duda y/o sugerencia espero me la hagan saber. Saludos

Esme-Natsumi-Raimon-Vulturi

(JACQUELINE)


	21. Noticia Sorpresa

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía al igual que uno que otro personaje, sin más por el momento disfruten del capitulo**

POV CARLISLE

En los últimos días Esme y yo hemos estado preocupados por Edward, sobre todo Esme la que ella lo considera más que un amigo especial algo así como un hermano simplemente es uno más de su familia yo por mi parte he estado preocupado porque es mi mejor amigo; más bien el único

Algo que sin duda me tomo por sorpresa es que hoy a la hora del almuerzo Esme nos dice a Edward y a mi que la acompañemos a su casa, para que comamos los tres juntos; yo me quede perplejo porque Esme no me había invitado a su casa para comer ya que obviamente sus padres no me quieren cerca de ella...

Sin embargo Edward y yo estuvimos de acuerdo con la invitación que nos había hecho, así que solo faltaba que terminarán las clases; el timbre que anunciaba el termino del almuerzo se escucho y nos fuimos a clase, antes de ir al salón Edward fue a la biblioteca y Esme y yo nos dirigimos al aula

Mientras caminábamos hacia el edificio, Esme me tomo de la mano y yo instintivamente la volteé a ver; ella me sonrió y vi en sus ojos que tenia algo que decirme, yo solo sonreí y nos sentamos en una pequeña jardinera que se encontraba fuera del salón

Me comento el porque de que su repentina invitación a comer, todo era para averiguar que era lo que le sucedía a nuestro amigo; ya que ni ella que era tan insistente había podido averiguar que era lo que le pasaba

Antes en que comenzara la tercer hora recibí un mensaje de mi madre en el que decía: "_Carlisle, hijo necesito verte en cuanto puedas salir de la universidad tengo algo que decirte; salúdame a Esme. Te quiero"_

La última hora pasó rápidamente, al salir les dije a Esme y a Edward que tenía que ir a mi a casa a ayudar a mi madre y que los vería en casa de Esme que haría lo posible para que eso fuese rápido

Los tres nos encaminamos hacia el estacionamiento, Esme y Edward entraron en el volvo de él y vi como salían del campus mientras yo encendía mi mercedes y conduje hasta mi casa lo más rápido que pude ya que quería saber lo que pasaba en cuanto antes

En cuanto llegue mi madre se encontraba en el porche de la casa sentada en las escaleras de la entrada, a simple vista vi la preocupación en su rostro; estacione el auto y observe como se levantaba de las escaleras salí del auto y me acerque a ella rápidamente, en cuanto estuve cerca de ella me abrazo fuertemente como si hubiese tenido tiempo sin verme

Correspondí gustosamente a su abrazo y bese su mejilla, la mire a los ojos transmitiéndole que todo estaría bien

Que es lo que pasa, que es lo que la tiene tan preocupada madre- le pregunte mientras me separaba un poco de ella

Ay hijo no sé cómo decirte esto, vamos adentro y te diré que es lo que pasa-dijo mientras caminábamos a la entrada de la casa

Tan malo era lo que tenía que decirme?, Porque no podía terminar con esa incertidumbre?. Es que acaso le había pasado algo a alguien de la familia o incluso a mi padre?, deseche rápidamente esa idea de mi cabeza y trate de aclarar mi mente para poder esperar la noticia fuera cual fuera

Abrí la puerta de la casa y esperé a que mi madre entrará y después entre yo se dirigió hasta la sala, se sentó golpeó el sillón para que me sentará a su lado igual que como si fuera un niño pequeño y me hizo un ademán para que me sentará a su lado.

Sonreí y me senté a su lado, ella suspiro y comenzó a hablar; mientras me preparaba para la noticia que por el tono de su voz supe que no era tan buena

Carlisle, toda nuestra vida esta aquí, tú vida misma se encuentra en este pueblo-comenzó y yo solo me limite a escucharla

Lo que sucede tal vez no sea tan grave, pero tal vez no sea lo más agradable- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos como una niña pequeña

Entonces lo que pasa no es tan malo?- le pregunte aún tratando de asimilar lo poco que me había dicho ella solo asintió

Así que no hay alguien de la familia en problemas, nadie que haya sufrido de algún mal del cual tengamos que preocuparnos o algo por lo cual tengamos que salir del pueblo?- le dije tan absorto en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que decía y ella lo noto

Algo así hijo, solo que si haremos algo de lo que mencionaste-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me miraba directamente a los ojos

A… a que te refieres madre- le dije mientras ella se levantaba y pasaba frente a mi dirigiéndose a la parte de la chimenea en donde se encontraban un par de fotos familiares

Hoy tu padre me comunico que le ofrecieron una muy buena oferta de trabajo- me dijo mientras volteaba hacia a mi y me miraba

Esa es una excelente noticia, pero no veo en donde esta la preocupación o el problema en esto- le dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia ella

Así es, es una excelente noticia Carlisle, el problema esta en que tendríamos que dejar el pueblo- me dijo mientras acariciaba una foto familiar de hace 10 años en la que estábamos los 3 en uno de nuestros paseos familiares en algún lugar del pueblo me quede asimilando cada una de sus palabras…

No me dio tiempo para pensar en todo lo que acababa de escuchar, todo lo que mi madre me acababa de decir me parecía algo un poco irreal pensé que tal vez se trataba de alguna clase de sueño pero no era así. Ya que sentí como los cálidos brazos de mi madre me envolvían en un hermoso y reconfortante abrazo.

Entonces cuando nos iríamos- le dije y apenas si yo puede escuchar mi voz ya que aún estaba en shock por la noticia

Eso aun no lo se cariño, más tarde que tu padre llegue nos dirá que es lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante con nuestra vida-me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

Bueno debo irme tengo que ver Esme y Edward en casa de Esme, supongo que les informaré sobre esto; tienen derecho a saberlo- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente y salía de casa

Salúdame a Esme de mi parte, ah y Carlisle no llegues muy tarde-dijo desde la entrada del porche de la casa

En todo el trayecto hacia casa de Esme, me puse a asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando en mi vida, en mi casa, en mi familia; no tarde mucho en llegar a la casa de mi novia llegue y supuse que no habían llegado aún ya que el auto de Edward no estaba en la entrada

Estacione mi auto a unos cuantos metros de la entrada, me senté en el porche de la entrada agache la mirada y me puse a pensar en como le daría la noticia a Esme se que ella lo entendería y me apoyaría fuera cual fuera la decisión que se tomará en casa esta noche

De pronto escuche como el motor de un auto se acercaba levante la vista y vi que el volvo de Edward daba vuelta en la esquina de la calle, espere a que se estacionara y me levante camine hacia la puerta del copiloto y la abrí

Hola princesa- le dije mientras le ofrecía mi mano para que saliera del auto.

Hola –me dijo con tono de voz que no pude descifrar

Te sucede algo Esme?- le dije mientras la miraba fijamente

No, no es nada- me dijo y vi como trato de sonreír después de eso escuche como se cerraba de golpe la puerta del otro lado

Sabes que puedes confiar en mi cierto?- le dije mientras tomaba su mano y le acariciaba la mejilla.

Si lo se, es solo que ... –se quedo pensando por un momento como buscando las palabras correctas pero no termino–

No es nada vayamos a dentro, podrías ayudarle a Edward con las compras?-me dijo mientras me miraba y sonreía .

Amm si –le dije mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Edward y vi como ella se encaminaba hacia la entrada de su casa

**Después de mucho tiempo de ausencia he comenzado a retomar las historias, es que me pasaron muchas cosas primero falta de inspiración después mi memoria en donde tenía mis archivos se daño y apenas pude recuperar esa información pero bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo exclusivo de Carlisle :D, ya saben dejen quejas y sugerencias para el próximo capitulo, un saludo y gracias por seguir aquí. **


End file.
